Can't Play on Broken Strings
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: The Cullens visit the Denali clan for a week. Edward is hesitant to leave Bella, but she’s grounded and convinces him to go and have fun. When they return, Bella is missing. Why didn’t Alice see what happened? Will they find Bella? Mature Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Can't play on broken strings**

**Plot: The Cullens leave to visit the Denali clan for a week. Edward is hesitant to leave Bella, but she's grounded and convinces him to go and have fun. When they come home to Forks, Bella is missing. Why didn't Alice see what happened? Will they find Bella? Will Bella ever be the same again? Mature themes in later chapter. **

"Bells, I don't want you to hang out with Edward as much as you do. Every since you two have been together, you have shut all your other friends out." Charlie was scolding me for the millionth time on my relationship with Edward Cullen. Nothing was ever going to change between us. I would have to die first before willingly leaving Edward.

"Edward and I are in love. That's what happens, and I don't shut out my friends. Alice and I just went shopping last weekend. You like Alice remember?"

"Doesn't count, she's a Cullen." I gaped at him. What, was it some curse now to be a Cullen? Well if it was then I wish I was cursed for life.

"Get over it dad, things aren't changing. And I know what this is really about, you and Billy playing matchmaker. Newsflash: Jacob and I aren't happening. Dammit!" Yep, here's when I just stepped in it. I hardly ever curse and now I suddenly decide this would be the perfect time and place to demonstrate my vocabulary. Just my luck.

Charlie's eyes widened. Surprise or anger I'm not sure. It's kind of amusing actually, this argument Is the most we have really talked. Although I'm not certain he would approve of my sense of humor. I'll give him two more minutes before he throws his cards in and settles into the game.

"Oh really, well then you will just have to get over the fact that you're grounded!" Charlie stood his ground. Of all times for me to be wrong about his plans this had to be it.

"Grounded! How long?"

"Until graduation." Charlie left the small kitchen signaling the end of the conversation and the end of my life.

Running up the steps I grumble loudly and slam the doors. I can't believe this? I get grounded for saying dammit, it could have been worse. Whatever, little does he know, this won't damper me and Edward seeing each other. I open my window for Edward and jump down on my bed. Ten minutes pass and I'm still upset about my seemingly permanent confinement.

I hear a swoosh and light thud, impermeable to naïve ears. Looking up I see Edward smile crookedly at me. Suddenly everything isn't that bad. Hard for things to be bad when you're locked in a room with an amazingly perfect boyfriend.

"Hi Bella. Miss me?" He asks the most idiotic question I've heard in awhile. He walks over to me and lays beside me.

"Every second of everyday. So, I've got some bad news, kind of." I smile slightly at him.

"What do you know, I may have some bad news as well. Looks like we're made for each other." Edward laughs. I join him and kiss him, hoping to entice him to continue further but he breaks away first.

"So, you go first." I poke him.

"Well since you are being so pushy. My family is planning on going to visit the Denali clan tomorrow, spur of the moment decision. They want me to come but, I'm perfectly willing to stay here with my love. I'd really prefer it." His gaze is almost dangerous with the hold it has on me.

"Breathe Bella."

"Right, you kind of make me forget. Anyway, that's not so bad news. You should definitely go." I say relieved. I thought it was going to be something ten times worse.

"You don't want me?" Edward mocked hurt. At least I think it was faked. It sounded sincere but I was clearly not meaning what he thought.

"Don't be silly. It's just I'm grounded for the rest of high school, literally. You would only be able to see me at night, and we'd have to stay in my room. So long story short, it would be a real drag comparatively." My blanket covers me before Edward pulls me into his arms.

"You know, I hate when you do that. I told you I don't mind."

"I know, I just don't want you to be cold love. I don't see anything wrong with staying in your room." Edward lightly breathed on my neck. I think he was trying to torture me, really.

"Well, I'll probably be cranky all the time from lack of air or something. Seriously, spend time with your family. And think of how disappointed Tanya would be if you didn't come?" I laugh mentioning Tanya and her little crush on Edward.

"Bella, you are just too stubborn. But you are somewhat right, I haven't spent that much time with my family. And Tanya, well that's a whole new reason for me to stay." Edward smirked.

"So we have an agreement? You're going to Alaska for a week?"

"Yes love, but I have to warn you, I might spontaneously combust from being separated from you. Now, it's time for the human to sleep."

And with that I fell off to a beautiful slumber. Sleeping was uneventful, I must have been more tired than I thought. I could feel Edward nudging me awake. Sighing, I look up at him.

**((AN: So review and tell me what you think. I already have up to chapter 3 typed up. Angsty, angsty. But…it may not end angsty…actually it definitely won't end angsty. :) Review!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"6:00 Bella. Time for school."

"School is so pointless, I hate all the drama." I groaned. Really I didn't mind it, I just wanted to stall Edward from leaving. An idea popped in my mind. "I know what would make it a billion times better!"

"And what would that be?"

"If you drove me there." I smiled slyly. I knew he would agree, he wanted to spend just as much time together as I did.

"I would love to but my car is at home, and I refuse to drive your clunker." Edward said.

"Okay well that's great. While I'm getting ready, you can go get your car and then we can leave." I get up to go into the bathroom in an attempt to leave before he can object. Closing the door, I smile when I hear him leave out the window.

I hurriedly brush my teeth and hair. Getting my books I fly down the stairs to grab a water and apple. Charlie grunts a good morning, completely engrossed in the mornings' newspaper. I don't know why he read it, nothing interesting ever happened in Forks, besides the resident Vampires and Werewolves. I chuckle to myself. A knock beats upon the front door, and I quickly go to answer it.

"Morning Edward! How was your night?" I ask jokingly, just to keep up the act with Charlie.

"It would have been better if you were there."

"I can hear you two! Now get going before you kids miss school." Charlie made an appearance, trying to be intimidating.

"Actually Chief Swan, I only came by to take Bella to school. My family has…a family reunion up in Alaska." Edward gave his perfect gentlemen lines. My dad didn't like our relationship, but he couldn't find a logical reason to dislike Edward.

"Oh, well. Have a good time. I'll see you tonight Bella." Charlie walked back into the kitchen. He was obviously pleased with Edward's departure. Whatever. I turned to Edward and we walked to his Volvo.

"Out of all the cars you had to pick from, I must ask, why a Volvo?" I ask, smirking as Edward holds the door open for me.

"I thought you liked my Volvo? But to answer your question, I thought It would be best to maintain our cover, and I don't like overly ostentatious things anyway."

Of course we got to school quicker than we should have. Edward parks in front of the doors. I just sit there dreading to tell him goodbye. Smiling at me, Edward places his hand on my leg, with the other running the length of my jaw.

"I'm pretty sure this is the part where we must separate. Don't worry love, we will be back together before you know it. How long is a week anyway, when we have a lifetime?"

I wince at the lifetime remark, but I want to leave with each other in good spirits. "Oh, only 7 days too long!"

Pointing to the car clock, Edward mentions class starting soon. He kisses me goodbye and opens the door. "Oh and Bella?"

Turning around, I bend down to peer through the passenger window. "Yes Edward?"

"Please be careful and don't do anything dangerous."

"I'll do my best, but this is me that we're talking about." I laugh. He nods in agreement before waving a final goodbye and driving off.

When the final screech of his car is heard, I begin my descent into hell. Any place without Edward may as well be hell. Finally getting to my first class I look at the clock longing for a time machine. Angela comes up to me making small talk. Why couldn't there be more Angela's in the world?

"Hi Bella, so what's new?"

"Besides me being grounded for all of eternity? Nothing much except Edward visiting his family in Alaska for the whole week." I shrug. On one hand, me being grounded is good. Saves me from having to socialize with Jessica and Lauren.

"Sounds like your having a bad day already. And it's sure to get worse with Lauren. I just can't stand her sometimes."

"Well I can't stand her a lot of times." We both chuckle before settling down to take notes. Lunch eventually drags by and I go through all the everyday crap. Lauren is complaining about something as usual, Jessica is trying to get the attention of Mike. Mike, well clueless Mike was still trying to get my attention. Eric long since got the idea, and finally saw that Angela was a much better date.

"Come on Bella, we are all going to the movies and besides, Angela said Cullen went to Alaska or something." Mike pleaded pathetically.

"Did Angela tell you that I was grounded as well?" I smiled and added, "Besides, Jessica rather have a smaller group anyway."

Jessica beamed at me appreciatively. At much as that girl talks and gossips, she can't even bring herself to talk to Mike herself. "Yeah, it would be more fun that way Mike. Maybe Bella can come some other time."

"Sure, sure. So I guess it's gonna be Angela, Eric, you and I. Well that's fine." Mike started to regain his animated behavior.

The following days followed eerily similar patterns. Two more days until I saw my love's beautiful face. To say I was anxious had to be the understatement of the century. He had called numerous times but not enough to quench the undying need to feel him and to see him. It was now Friday, and I would have to wait until Sunday to see him.

**((AN: You know, I was thinking if I could have anything in the world it would be your reviews. Well…if I could have any rational, tangible thing anyway. But…your reviews still make my day. And a small hint..reviews make me update faster.**

**Also, I am thinking about changing the rating. It's not really an 'M' rated story. Yes there will be a mature theme next chapter or so…but it's not really graphic enough for the rating. And I want a broader audience to read this story. So, its settled then. **

**Wait a sec…what are you doing? Why are you still here? You're supposed to push that pale bluish button centered underneath this AN. GO. ))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

School ended and kids were piling out of the building almost in a maddened frenzy. Absentmindedly I walked to the place where my truck would have been parked, forgetting that I had walked to school. When Edward dropped me off at school Monday, I had to walk and dreaded it at first. But it wasn't too bad, almost nice even.

I come across what looks like a pathway in the forest. I know it leads directly to my house, allowing me to get there a good deal quicker than following the sidewalk. Considering it, I recall Edward's plea for me to stay safe and not do anything stupid or dangerous.

This isn't stupid, it's actually smarter. I would get home quicker, therefore erasing all danger that could just as well happen on the main road. Satisfied with my justifications, I make my way to the pathway. I briefly wonder why this path is even here, I know the city didn't put it there. It's like a natural nature walk.

Letting my thoughts wash over me, I can't help but feel happy. Who knew all I ever needed would be in Forks. It was amazing how I found something and someone I never even knew I was looking for. Looking at the scurrying squirrels and the squawking birds, I smile in utter contentment. Nothing could be more perfect. Well, I guess it could if I wasn't grounded, but even that fact had worked in my behalf.

I hear a fallen branch snap and I turn around only to meet nothing. That's strange. I can hear rustling and I know some animal or something is there. Maybe I should have heeded Edward's advice. Oh well, no time for regrets. All I can do now is walk faster. As I do so, I can almost see my house. My heart beats louder with relief.

Relief that is instantly crushed as the movement I previously heard comes to a stop, revealing four male figures. Looking at their pale skin, their terrifyingly beautiful features and the dead giveaway, their red eyes, I come to the horrifying conclusion that I'm about to be killed by four ravenous vampires. Just great, never let it be said that Isabella Swan got any breaks in life. In her pathetically short life.

"Well hello dear." The one in front of me said, seething with fake kindness.

"Um, hi." I stutter and try to control my heart rate only to no avail. Surely the Cullens were on their way back now, or at least Edward. Because I know Alice is seeing this. That's my only sense of salvation at the moment.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't wander in the woods by yourself? It's really not safe." The man in back questioned. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was really being sincere.

"No..not really. But thanks, I will remember that next time." I try to prolong my death sentence. However, moment by moment it feels pointless. I'm sure the fear is radiating off of me in buckets.

"Next time? Ha." They all chuckle at this. Looking at each other, they seem to be having some form of silent conversation. "Why aren't you running by the way?"

"It would just be a waste of time. I'd prefer to just get this over with." I say, strangely confident. Maybe I should try and run, but it really wouldn't buy me any more time, and it would just provoke them. Surprise washes over their faces as they realize I know what they are. They began circling me like vultures over a dead animal, getting closer with each step.

"Well, I don't think my friends and I are quite ready to 'get this over with' are we guys?"

"Not at all. But how rude we've been. Let me introduce us all. I'm Alexander. My friends are Jason, Tyler and of course Ian. Don't worry. You'll get to know each and every one of us personally." Alexander chuckles. I do the same out of nervousness. I really don't like the sound of that. Damn it Edward, where are you?

The one named Ian reaches out and roughly pulls me close to him. Craning his head to my neck, he inhales, I can feel his sweet breath being exhaled on my neck and down my collarbone. Instinctually, I struggle to get away but his iron grasp doesn't let up. Tyler had gotten a hold of my bag and was rummaging through it. Smiling in victory he looked at me.

"Isabella. What a beautiful name, it suits you quite well."

My heart feels like it will stop in any moment. I have to admit, this beats out the whole James thing effortlessly. My body was trembling like a Mexican jumping bean and to make matters worse, Ian was whispering in my ear while sliding his hand up and down my body.

"Quite my sweet girl. I promise I'll take good care of you." Gratefully my heart decides that this is too much and I lose consciousness.

I was shocked to find that I woke up. Knowing what they said, I was still hoping for something simple and quick like death. Instead it seemed I was doomed to be their play thing. Looking around, I'm in some dark, dank room. My arms and legs are unbound, but then I guess there's no reason for four vampires to worry about me escaping. The ceiling is tall and near the top are two pairs of narrow windows on each side of the walls. It reminds me of those windows in surgery rooms for the interns or whatever.

It seemed that this was some sick game and I was in the middle of it. Nothing could ever be cut and dry for me. I could only hope that Alice would see this before things got worse. But I had an odd suspicion that it wouldn't.

**((AN: So. There it is. Leave it to Bella to have the worst thing possible to happen to her. Edward should just lock her in a cage. *shakes head***

**I'm going to be a little greedy and ask for more reviews. I've gotten tons of story alerts and decent amount of reviews for 2 chapters…but maybe some more from those who haven't yet? **

**I'll kidnap Robert Pattinson and send him to you as a gift. Oh and don't worry, more than one lucky person can have him. We'll do rotations. **

**Now I'll just have to figure out how to kidnap him successfully…but while I conjure up a plan you can review? Sounds like a good idea to me, but I could be wrong. ))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**((AN: I have been hesitant to post over 1k words. Partially cause I'm lazy. I already have up to chapter 7 written but if I post more than planned…I'll have to write faster. And like I said, I'm lazy. But…you guys did review an incredible amount. So I'd say you earned it. :) **

**Edward's POV**

It had been four long and miserable days since Bella and I haven't seen one another. I called her cell phone multiple times. Even her house phone recently when she hadn't answered her cell phone. I had to admit that I was worried. Staring through the clouds I was counting down the hours till we were reunited. Emmett poked me out of my reverie.

"Eddie poo don't worry we'll be back before you know it. Let's wrangle us some polar bears!"

I growled at him. I really hate when he gives me these insane nicknames. All I hear is a booming laugh as he already bolted forward. Everyone was enjoying Alaska and the Denali's, and I guess I should be a better sport.

Resigning to go back inside with the others, Tanya quickly changes my mind.

"There you are Edward! I've been meaning to ask, and now I only have you for two more days, could you teach me how to play the piano?" Tanya smiled innocently. She was singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time" in her mind to keep me out. Though the song was eerily close to her normal thoughts. Slightly cringing, I look off into the direction Emmett left in.

"Sorry Tanya, but I am supposed to be going hunting with Emmett. In fact, he's already up ahead so I gotta catch up now. But next time alright?" I reassure her. I may not harbor the same feelings for her, but that doesn't mean I have to be cruel. She is a nice girl, just not my Bella.

"Sure. Have fun Edward." She turns and goes the same way she entered.

Finally! Finally we get to return to the awful place of Forks, the place made a million times better merely by Bella's presence. Everyone is saying their goodbyes, I've already done so and now wait anxiously in the car. I try calling for Bella again, yet receive the same lack of response.

We have boarded the plane and took our seats. Letting the airplane hostess's instructions drown out, I lean forward to Alice and Jasper's seats.

"Alice, you have to tell me what's going on with Bella. I haven't been able to reach her or anything." I plead. We had agreed that Alice wouldn't look into Bella's future so I would be able to relax more. But only holding her in my arms again would let me relax fully.

Sighing in resignation, Alice's eyes fog over. She stays in her trance like state for a few moments longer. Her tiny frame shifts to me and she tells what she saw.

"It was blank sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? Like when she's with the dogs?"

"No. It's different. When she's with them it's like she's never existed, the picture is completely black. But this time it's just a bunch of static and sort of fuzzy, like I can see her face at certain points but nothing else and even that fades in and out." Jasper rested his hand on Alice's leg to try and calm her.

Now my worry was elevated. And the worst part of it was that I couldn't do anything until this plane landed. So I sank into the seat behind me and try to accept the waves of calmness from Jasper.

BPOV

Ian quickly glides over to me, letting his blinding white teeth gleam. He snatches me, bringing me to the hard and cold body of a sadistic killer. I'm hovering above the floor and I can't bring myself to look up into his menacing eyes.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Just relax and you'll enjoy this much better." Ian raked his hand through my hair, grasping it tightly. Whimpering from the pain, everyone laughs. Nausea consumes me as Ian, Tyler, Jason and Alexander start running to some other room.

Once there, I'm roughly thrown down on a bed. Eyes widening, I realized completely that they weren't just going to drain me of my blood. Talking amongst themselves, all four vampires quickly start disposing of their clothes and rushing me to grab mine. I struggle against them. I know it's useless against their superior strength but I have to.

"No please. Just kill me, I won't fight it." I yell. Tears are freely falling from my eyes.

"You're right. You won't fight it. Don't worry, we won't kill you. Yet." Alexander laughed. Closing my eyes briefly in defeat, I try to think about Edward and how much I love him. Alice, and how much I would love to be on a shopping spree with her right now.

Even Mike, I would love to go to First Beach or some idiotic movie, while he made some pathetic move on me. And even…I scream out in agonizing pain, interrupting my own thoughts. The searing pain forces my eyes open, revealing Alexander hovering above me panting with a wild grin threw across his face. An irony smell filled the room that seemed to propel them all forward with my torture. My blood.

EPOV

Finally! We got back to our home. I barely allowed myself to throw my bags into the house before I started running to Bella's house. If something happened to her, I would never forgive myself. This time I would go to the Volturi and no one would stop me if they valued their life.

"Edward wait! We'll go with you to help search." Emmett followed. Everyone did as well, Jasper looked pained, but that couldn't be help. There would be no consolation for me until my Bella was back in my arms again.

Reaching her house, I notice that Charlie's car is still there. It was way too early for him to be home at this time. He sounded torn up about something, so much so that he couldn't even form a coherent thought in his own mind.

"Um. Can you wait in the forest while I talk to Charlie alone?" I ask everyone. It was taking all of my self control to not completely break down. It didn't take a genius to realize something horrific happened. Worst of all, happened to my only love.

"Of course son, and don't worry we will find her." Carlisle promised. His thoughts offered the same amount of encouragement and support. Going up to the front door, my fist hits the door. Almost as if expecting someone, Charlie opens immediately.

"Oh God Edward. She's gone, she's…my little girl is gone." Charlie broke down in front of me. I wanted to follow suit, but I knew I had to stay strong for Bella's sake. For Charlie's as well. Walking in, I guide Charlie to take a seat.

"Chief Swan, if it's the last thing that I do Bella will be found. Now, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." I spoke in a stern voice. Bella called it my vampire voice. It seemed to have jarred him enough to tell me what was going on.

"Well, I was at the station and came home. Bella was coming straight home all this week since your family was gone. After Monday, she decided to walk for some reason. Everything was fine and normal until Thursday. When I came home she was gone, no message or note which is unusual. She's so responsible.

I called around her friends' house and around La Push but no one saw her or heard from her. I waited a few hours. A few hours too long." He paused.

"It's understandable, you're trained not to overreact." I try to comfort him, even though I wanted to scream at him that he should have looked immediately.

"Anyway, I called in some of the officers and guys on the res to start a search party. All we found is Bella's backpack. It's been over 48 hours. I failed her." Charlie almost whispered. There was nothing more I could do for him at this point. The only thing that would help would be to bring his daughter back.

Standing, I speed up the steps to Bella's room In this state, I doubt Charlie would recognize I was different if I was sparkling in front of him. Opening the door I don't find anything out of the ordinary. Her scent isn't as strong. Haphazardly tossed on her bed, I grab her backpack. Sniffing it, the scent sends me on full alert and shoots daggers of fear through my breaking heart.

Jumping out of Bella's window, I run over to my family in the woods. Their faces are worried and anxious.

"What is it Edward?" Esme was the first to break the emotional stalemate.

"Vampires. At least two of them took her."

BPOV

They all took their turns with me. I could see now why Edward was so careful with me. Broken and used, I was looking forward to the death that these monsters had insured. I could barely lift my neck, but as I did I could see that the damage they did was exactly what I felt like. People couldn't complain about my pale skin as now it was black and blue in every conceivable spot.

I tried to move my arm but even that small movement pained me. My ribs were surely broken. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all broken. My breathing took extreme effort. A human body could only take so much trauma, and I'm sure mine was about to go out. Eventually my mind granted me a small reprieve and I blacked out.

When I woke, I discovered that several days had passed. The only thing on the unadorned walls of this chamber was a clock. That in itself only added to the misery, watching the ticking away of my life that didn't pass by soon enough. Throughout the unknown amount of time that had passed, I was violated several more times.

As if they hadn't done enough, my four personal tormentors marched triumphantly back into the room. Jason held what looked to be a large full length mirror. Panic begins to eat away at my final resolve. He places it against the wall next to me. Swinging his leg to rest on the other side of me, Jason brutally sits on me like some cheap chair. His action knocks the wind out of me. The air that took so much to inhale in was gone too soon.

Clasping my face, he roughly slings my head to force me to look into the mirror. "Look at the beautiful art we made, Bella." Jason said. He was extremely proud of himself, my only comfort in this was knowing that Edward would put a deserving end to these fools.

"But, I think there may be something we could do to improve upon it." Tyler joked. He was unbuckling his jeans but Alexander stopped him.

"Wait. I don't want to kill this fragile human just yet. Let's go hunt and give her a chance to…heal."

EPOV

Several days had passed and we had failed to find Bella yet. Alice's visions were still fuzzy and I was two steps away from going mental. We had looked in a 40 mile radius of Forks but it was difficult without having the slightest clue.

"Come on Edward, the sun is coming up. Besides I doubt they would have gone to Montana with Bella. Way too much sun." Jasper pulled me back. A feral growl escaped my throat. The one thing I was sure of was that when I did find those bastards, they were going to regret everything.

"You're right. I just don't know what else to do." He looked like he was going to say something else but my cell started ringing. Answering, I find out its Alice.

"Warehouse? Sign…slow down Alice. Alright, take the rest of the family with you and go look. Yeah, we are too, thanks Alice. Bye."

Sighing, I slightly relax knowing that Bella's going to be back with me and I'm never going to let her out of my sight again.

"Jasper! Emmett! We're going to Seattle. Alice had a vision and saw Bella in a warehouse."

**((AN: I didn't make it extremely clear..but Alice couldn't see Bella because Alexander's power blocks any power. He's completely immune and it's like a bubble, so that's why she had the vision after Alexander left. I didn't have a decent way of putting that in the story, but there's the explanation. Now…push that button. The REVIEW button that is!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**OMG! I just bought a blackberry curve. So excited! Anyway, here's another chapter! **

"About time bro!" Emmett flew past me. He was bored and anxious to do some damage. It was amazing how much he loved Bella, how much everyone in my family does. Just another sign that she is my other half.

BPOV

Twenty minutes had passed and those bastards have yet to return. I couldn't just stay here and wait for them to return and finish me off. Maybe if I could just get far enough away for someone to see me. But then again that would just be sentencing them to death.

Screw it, this was not the time to be selfless. My arms were barely functioning but I had to fight against the pain. I couldn't die yet, I still had so much I haven't experienced. Making it over to the door I glance back to the clock. Great, it took fifteen minutes just to cross this small room.

It would take a blessing for me to get out in time. Positive thoughts, that's all I could afford to think. Closing my eyes I push forward, imagining Edward's beautiful face. Turning the knob, it gives easier than I thought and the sudden force knocks me down flat on my stomach. Lifting my head, all I can see in front or behind me is a long corridor. This is hopeless. I have a 50/50 shot of going the right way….or wrong. Pushing myself to my knees, I start crawling forward. Exhaustion beats down upon me and I falter a little. Shaking it off I continue. If I don't get out here, well then I can sleep permanently later.

A small beam of light shoots out and a smile breaks out. A small one, even that hurts me and I instantly regret it. My head bumps into something hard and metal, lifting it a little higher I realize that I have already reached the door. The door that hopefully will lead me to my freedom.

Shooting my hands forward I expel the last bit of my energy to clamp down and push on it. The light is blinding to my eyes that knew nothing but darkness for so long. Outlines of four figures are seen and my voice makes itself known.

Screaming will without a doubt only fuel to their rage that I tried to escape. But just as I was powerless against their brutality, I was powerless to stop myself. I could taste the bloody tears from my bloodshot eyes. My throat was arid and burned with thirst. I could hear the front man calling out my name.

"Bella! Oh God!" His voice was familiar, comforting in it's worry laced tone. That didn't make the slightest bit of sense. So it was official, I just went insane.

EPOV

We finally made it to Seattle. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I had crossed paths with the girls and had come up with similar results at previous attempts. We were going to the outskirts of the city, it was the last place we had yet to search.

So much time had passed, it was hard to believe that Bella would be okay when we found her. But I had to. Her survival is all that matters now, it's all that ever mattered. Without her I couldn't fathom still living. Perhaps Jacob would help with that issue. Hell, that dog would jump at the chance.

Breaking me out of my morbid reverie, Carlisle picked up the scents of the soon to be dead vampires. Taking off, we reach what looks like an abandoned warehouse. The place reeks of those bastards. Eyeing the back door of the decrepit building, I heads towards it.

"Edward, I hear a heartbeat. Just barely, but I can hear it." Jasper sounds off excitedly. He was the last of us to get attached but he cared about Bella just the same as the rest of us. Pulling on the door, we're met with a piercing scream that would have incapacitated a mortal.

No! We're too late. My beautiful, wonderful soul is kneeling before me. Blood cakes her hair, her clothes are torn and she's almost completely indecent. Inhaling fuels my rage. I can smell all of them on her. Jasper sends waves of calm through me. I have to stay level headed. At least for now, for Bella.

"Bella! Oh God!" I yell in a worried tone. I kneeled down in front of her and began to carefully lift her into my arms. Immediately she recoiled from my touch, she was too weak to get away. Her eyes widened in fear. It overwhelmed her and she passed out. Careful not to let my anger get the best of me, I hand her to Carlisle.

"Can you take care of her please? I'll…handle the rest."

"Of course. And Edward, don't be too quick dealing with these monsters." Carlisle told me. His eyes were hardened and stern. His overall manner was something I had never seen before. But I understood and was certainly going to follow his advice this time.

Emmett, Jasper and I stepped into the building. They looked ferocious and ready to attack. We passed several locked doors and finally came to where Bella must have been held. Spilled blood flooded our senses and the scene before us was horrifying.

Bits of clothes were scattered around. A bed was in the far corner, laden with bloody sheets. I couldn't see how Bella survived from this torture session, let alone crawl to the front door. She's a fighter that's why. She always thought she was so weak because she was human, but that was far from the truth. Well, compared to vampires I guess it was true, but she was brave and courageous.

"They will be back. It's part of their game, time is sometimes worse than the actual torture. We will just wait, and once they return…we'll be ready for them." Jasper spoke so sure of himself. As if he was speaking from experience.

"I can't believe this happened to Bella. Yeah she's clumsy, but no one deserves that. I hope that Bella is able will be able to get past this. It really did a number on Rosalie, and you know how much of a hard ass she is. Oh…wait, don't tell her I said that." Emmett said. We all knew what the 'it' was that he was avoiding to say. I couldn't even bring myself to think about that.

"I know. It'll be hard but we will all be there for her as much as she needs us." I saw Jasper stiffen and signal for us to be quiet. Being on full alert, I can hear the walking dead. In all senses of the word they were walking dead.

"We're back Isabella! You miss us?" a man with blonde hair stepped through. The first one to pay for his sins. Emmett, Jasper and I back ourselves into the corners, being hid by the darkness. When they all pile in, Emmett shoots out and locks them in with their death.

**((AN: I'm going to try to update tomorrow but IDK. I'm typing chapter 6 now so we'll see. Review please?))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What's this?" Another steps forward. This one has brunette hair and a scar running from under his eye to his jaw. Stepping out to reveal ourselves, Jasper hisses at them.

"This is your last few moments of life scar face. You didn't think you could hurt our family and get away scotch free did you? Oh, you did. Guess Bella's boyfriend and us will have to show you what's going to happen."

"First, we thought we would slowly remove limb from limb and stop right before you died." Emmett laughed maniacally. We were circling them, they didn't have a chance.

"And then, you will beg us to show mercy to a fellow vampire. Then we will rip out your throats, one by one so you can see the fate that you will soon meet." I growled at them. Their minds were racing to find a way to escape and survive.

"Oh, and there aren't anyways for you to escape or survive. You were basically dead the moment you took Bella."

"Wait, she's just a human. Be reasonable."

"THAT was definitely the wrong thing to say." Looking at Jasper and Emmett, I nod to them and we slowly carry out their punishment. Setting fire to their dismembered bodies, we take a step back.

"Come on let's go, I want to get back to Bella as soon as possible."

"Alright, but we should hunt first. All of our eyes are pitch black." Jasper warned. We quickly do so and run back to Forks, back to my Bella.

Entering our home, I can hear Bella's heart beat. It's still just as weak sounding as it was in Seattle. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were sitting in the living room in total silence.

'_I hope she's alright. I can't imagine what this is doing to Edward.'_

'_Bella's going to be just fine. I can see that, but it's still hard seeing her so…broken.'_

'_That's what Edward get's for dating a human. Still, no one, not even Bella, should go through this. I hope those bastards died horrific slow deaths.'_

Their thoughts were what I expected but they were still too much. Alice turned and saw us entering. Jumping up she flew into Jasper's arms and started dry sobbing inconsolably.

Going upstairs, I enter in the room Bella is in. Carlisle is looking over her, his thoughts are muddled. He tries to hide them but thoughts of her condition slip through.

'_I hope she survives. Her death just might tear this family apart.'_

Clearing my throat, he is surprised that I was already in here.

"How bad is she? I need to know everything Carlisle." If I'm going to help Bella recover, I need to know exactly what I'm dealing with even though ignorance would truly be bliss at the moment.

"I've never seen anything like it Edward. Almost all of her ribs are completely shattered. She has a punctured lung from one of them. The bruises and cuts are the least of the damage. There are bite marks all over her body, everywhere….and uh, she's in a coma right now. Her mind couldn't handle all of the stress." He was leaving out something. I could tell by the way he was literally screaming nonsense in his head.

"Carlisle! What else, was she.." He nods. I collapse into a chair and feel as if someone stabbed me in my cold dead heart. Carlisle walks to leave but places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"She's going to recover son. She should have been long dead but she's a fighter and she's going to make it. When she wakes up, she's going to need all of us but more importantly she's going to need you to help her through this."

"I know. I know." Pulling up a chair to Bella's bed, I sit down and hold her hand. Carlisle walks out, giving me some privacy. I don't know what to expect when Bella wakes up.

"Bella, I know it may not seem like it, but things will get better. I feel like I was violated alongside you. Yeah, yeah, stupid right? It's just, you're so much a part of me and I'm not myself without you. But you have to know that we'll get through this no matter how long you need."

Running my hands through my hair, I can hear Bella's heart race. Excited that she might be coming back to us, to me, I yell out for Carlisle.

"What is it Edward, is she awake?" Carlisle asked excitedly. This was it, I was happy and anxious as to how Bella would react to everything. Focusing back on her, I'm disappointed to see that her heart beat spiked but returned to its minimalistic thumps.

**((AN: So…whadaya think? Don't get your hopes up, Bella can still die. GASP! HAHA. Just kidding, she's not going to die. A few said Edward was OOC. I don't write his character well, oh well. Look for another update Saturday at the earliest.))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"NO! Bella come on, wake up!" I cowered over her and shook her shoulders. I yelled at her in dry sobs, ordering her to awaken, only to no avail. Carlisle pulled me back abruptly.

"Son. She will come back to us when she's ready. Shaking her will only prolong that with how frail she is. It will be okay Edward, we have to believe that." Carlisle consoled me. Nodding, I know he is right as usual.

"Now I know you don't want to, but for Bella's and our family's sake, you have to go back to school. It's been two weeks since you've been out and the others have already returned. I'll keep you updated on any changes."

Arguing was futile. Even though I didn't want to move an inch from this room, I also knew that appearances had to be kept up. Maybe school and the students' inane thoughts would keep me distracted somewhat. Sighing I knew that it wouldn't. Leaning down again over Bella, I softly kiss her forehead and leave for school.

Two weeks have passed and still not much change from Bella. Her appearance is slightly better, she doesn't look as gaunt as before but she still is paler than usual and frail. My family has taken turns sitting by her side and talking with her, encouraging her to come back to us. Even Rosalie has been making an effort.

Taking my turn with her, I hold her hand. I began telling her all of what has happened and how nothing is the same without her.

"Bella, you should have seen what happened in Biology today. We dissected pig fetuses. Mike Newton got his and almost puked. Jessica had to finish for them, I don't think she likes him as much anymore. It was the funniest thing ever.

Alice's wardrobe is looking really pathetic, you need to come back and replace that spirit that she lost. I always thought that I could do with a little less energy from Alice, but now I realize how much I miss it. Though it's no comparison for how I miss you. I dream…well daydream you know…of seeing your beautiful brown eyes again. I can only hope it's soon."

As if my words were like magic, breathing life into her comatose figure, her fingers twitch slightly. Looking at her eyes I notice they open hesitantly. Trying to stay calm so as to not freak her out, I call for Carlisle and the rest. Bella's eyes dart to me and widened in terror. Her heart beat increases rapidly and she rips her hand out of my grasp. Shocked at this reaction, I'm immobilized briefly.

"Bella, it's okay. You're safe now, we're not going to hurt you." Carlisle said reassuringly. Bella didn't appear to be buying it. Her legs thrashed about the bed for a moment before she tired herself out. We had been stretching her legs and arms but they were still weak from lack of use.

**BPOV**

"I don't believe you! Why won't you just kill me you sick freaks!" I screamed. My panic and fight that I thought to be long gone infested my body with a violent vigor. Thrashing my legs around the bed, I quickly became exhausted. Looking at my captors, I realize that they brought more back with them. The man that spoke seemed eerily familiar. But I knew my eyes were just betraying me.

"Bella honey, you're out of that warehouse. You are back home, at the Cullens." A female voice spoke this time. Why a female vampire would want to be a part of this is beyond me, I just hoped for death to come soon. But my body felt somewhat refreshed. I couldn't recall how long I had been out after my kidnappers found me trying to escape. Long enough it seems.

Everyone backed away to give me space. To give me a false sense of security I can only assume. Counting them out, I find seven vampires anxiously looking at me. Who looks to be the leader introduces a silent conversation amongst them. Nodding, they line up. Now I'm as confused as ever.

The leader steps up first and what happens next is completely out of left field. "Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor at Forks General Hospital. I am the father figure of this family and I mean you no harm."

He steps back in his previous spot and the woman at his left repeats him. "Hi Bella, I'm Esme Cullen. I am an interior designer, wife of Carlisle and the mother figure of this family. From the bottom of my heart, I mean you no harm."

A big, muscular man wears a goofy grin and steps up. "Yo Bella! I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm everyone's favorite and generally perfect at, oh, EVERYTHING! Of Course I mean you no harm little sis."

I couldn't help but smile weakly at Emmett. He seemed safe for some reason. Though I knew this was just some clever trick. I don't know why they were trying so hard, I was quite literally putty in their hands.

A blonde haired woman stepped up and introduced herself as Rosalie. The remaining two followed suit, naming themselves as Alice and Jasper. The last brown/bronzed haired guy took a thoughtful step out last.

"Hello Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm the hopeless prisoner to the love of my life." His eyes stared into mine. I saw such intensity and caring in them. And without a doubt, love was reflected in them as well.

It was like the last piece of the puzzle was just put in place, and as my eyes scanned the family together, the truth dawned on me. What a fool I am, I think shaking my head.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asks concerned. I can tell he is fighting the urge to rush over to my side but he stops himself in fear of scaring me.

"I…I'm sorry guys. For, thinking you'd hurt me." I whisper, embarrassed.

**((AN: Okay, Bella has awoken. End of story. What did you think?**

**HAHA. Just kidding. There's still some more drama. And I didn't realize how brief the bad guys' death was, it was ridiculously short. Oh well. Anyway, review please? Thankses!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

An amplitude of emotions crash into me. Yet at the same time, I can't really identify what I feel exactly, all I know is I feel broken. I realize that I'm back with the Cullens now, but it's as if my mind is back in that dank warehouse. They are all smiling, glad that I remember I guess. I know they heard me muttering about being embarrassed. Not knowing what else to say, I turn my eyes down towards my folded hands.

"Bella, it's perfectly understandable after what you've been through." Esme said. Everyone was still lined up on the farthest part of the wall. Trying to lean up in a better position proved to be a difficult task. I started to feel lightheaded and slumped back down.

Though it didn't help much, my head still felt strange. It was like I was dazed. Looking at Carlisle, I needed to make sense of things.

"Carlisle. Did you give me something? What happened?"

"When we found you, you were unstable. You had a lot of blood loss and abrasions along with some deep cuts. I have been giving you some pain killers. They're probably wearing off and that's why you're feeling dizzy.

Now, if you are in any pain I can give you another dosage, but it will put you to sleep."

"No. I think I've slept enough for the time being." Carlisle just nods. Moments pass with nothing being said. I'm just anxious for them to leave.

"Let's give Bella a chance to rest. Get better Bella." Jasper smiled sadly at me. Everyone agreed and piled out of the room. Everyone except for Edward. I knew the time apart was its own special form of torture for him, and I knew he missed me. But I just didn't know if I was ready to be close with anyone.

He takes slow steps up to me, and despite my better judgment I attempt to be okay with the close proximity. I look up at him and smile. This reunion was the only thing that made me want to fight to live when I was kidnapped. I just wasn't expecting to feel apprehensive or fearsome of any of the Cullens, especially Edward.

"Is it okay for me to sit on the edge of the bed Bella?" He nearly pleaded. If I didn't know better, I would have thought it was him who was in pain instead of me.

"I don't know. I want it to be okay, you can try." My throat creaks out. His mouth breaks into that crooked smile and almost completely calms me, quieting my fears. Almost.

He carefully sits down and takes my hand gently in his. I can feel my heart thumping in my chest. Taking deep breaths I am determined to be able to do this small thing. I smile at Edward reassuringly.

"We are going to get through this Bella. Do you believe that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. What if this breaks us. I know I already feel….damaged." A tear tracks down my cheek. Edward moves his free hand to wipe it off. Instinctively, I immediately pull back, a small scream escapes my mouth as I escape from his reach. His arm shoots back to his side and he stands to move.

"Sorry…I'm so sorry Edward." More tears fall.

Turning to look at me, he starts feverishly apologizing. "No, don't be sorry Bella. I should have known better. You aren't broken and neither is this relationship. Bella, together we can overcome anything, and I can't be without you. If I have to stay five feet away from you then so be it, but for all eternity you have my life in your hands."

"I love you so much Edward, and I feel the same way. I just, I just need time to take everything in and figure out how to move on."

"Take as long as you need my love, if you need anything, I'll be a mere whisper away." Edward smiles and walks out the room, leaving me here alone with my demons to battle.

I try to hold back my full feelings, try to be strong. But my façade quickly dissipates and the sobs hit me full force. I can't help but think that despite Edward and his family's words that they aren't going to love a broken Bella. I don't think I could really blame them, I put their family through so much in just this year alone.

Before I was…I was taken, I felt useless enough but this increases that feeling by tenfold at least. Looking at the clock beside my bed, it reads 7:23p. I've been sitting here wallowing for two hours now but I still couldn't get past it. I still didn't feel safe. Jasper must be having the world's biggest headache right now. Well that couldn't be helped.

My chest heaves erratically a few times and I close my eyes calling for sleep to overtake me. It seemed to be working but flashes of what happened smacked into me, causing me to cry out in fear.

"Edward!" I bolted upright in panic. Looking around I remember that I'm alone. Barely even seconds later, the subject of my scream ran in my room.

"Bella? What happened?" He asked in rushed hurried tones.

"I was drifting and was starting to remember what happened. Could you stay with me? Please?" I practically begged.

"Whatever you need Bella." Edward moved to sit beside the bed. "Is this too close?"

Thinking about it, what I really needed was to feel safe. No one but Edward could make me feel completely safe and right now I needed to feel him closer to be reassured.

"No…um. Could you hold me?" I hesitantly ask. Shifting his previous position, Edward slowly pulls me into his arms.

"No problem, you never need to feel shy to ask me anything ever."

At first, the lack of space was making me nervous. My heartbeat was definitely heard by Edward, but after settling in, it was more comfortable. Closing my eyes again, my breathing slows to a more normal pace.

"Sleep well love."

**((AN: Writing a conscious after-rape Bella is hard. Warning for part of future chapters, Bella might seem a bit…loony. But, I think it's appropriate after such a traumatic experience. So….review on this chapter please! NOW! LOL. Please…. :( Thanksies!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: These are so pointless. I would like to see the day when Stephanie Meyer or one of her lawyers actually sued someone on fanfiction net for copyright infringement. I really would. **

**Chapter 9**

I was back in that horrible cellar, only this time I was tied up in shackles. That familiar iron smell of my blood crept up on me and I involuntarily whimpered. Strangely enough I wasn't in any real pain. The door slowly creaked open and Alexander walked in along with Jason. My breathing sped up and knowing that there was nothing I could do, my body seized with fear. This could not happen again. I couldn't survive another time.

Alexander climbed up on the bed, resting his legs on either side of mine and started licking the trails of blood that had escaped their confines of my skin. Shuddering I mumble futile words.

"Please, no. Stop please." Of course he doesn't falter on his attack on my soul. Smiling at my antics, he reaches my throat and without hesitation sinks his venomous teeth in my flesh with no remorse, only pleasure. I pierce the air with my scream of intense pain.

Suddenly I jolt straight up, and realize I was back at the Cullen house. Edward was still holding me and gently rubbing my arms to comfort me.

"Bella, it's okay baby. You're safe, I've got you." Edward whispered over and over to me. I was still breathing hard and it took a few more minutes until I was able to calm down almost completely.

"It was only a nightmare Bella."

"No. I think it was more like a flashback. It was…so real." My hand subconsciously flew up my to my neck and started tracing the bit mark. Edward noticed and brought his hand to it as well. I cringed from his touch a little as his cold fingers somehow burned against the bite mark.

"I'm sorry. It hurts?" Edward asked curiously. The mark that James had left before didn't burn if touched, it was colder than the surrounding skin only.

"Yes. All the places where they…bit me…burns the same way." I mumbled. Edward pulled me back against him.

"You must be hungry, let me get you something." Edward offered. I was hungry but I couldn't fathom being left in this room even for a moment, as irrational as that sounds.

"Do, um, can I go with you downstairs?"

"You can go anywhere with me Bella. But I don't want you to hurt yourself, and if you're not strong enough to walk then I don't want to push it." Edward says compassionately. He knows I would refuse to have him carry me but I am firmly decided on going downstairs one way or another today. I didn't want to feel any more of a frail human than I already was. Whether I was ready to face the rest of the family downstairs was an entirely different question.

"I need to try Edward." Swinging my legs to the side of the bed, I touch the cold ground with my feet. Edward is already standing in front of me, ready to help me up. Taking hold of his arms, I place weight on my legs. Being off them for weeks, the feeling is somewhat foreign. I waver slightly and Edward steadies me instantly.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Edward was looking at me so intently it almost made me feel uncomfortable. It was a look that I always said dazzled me before, and it pained me to think that I would never feel that same way anymore about Edward. Not because I loved him any less, because that thought was completely ridiculous, but because I don't know if I could open myself up to Edward to the same extent as before.

He noted my tense stance and reverted his eyes elsewhere. "Um. Let's try just walking around the room before we tackle the stairs."

I nod and leave his protective grasp to start walking. He falls into step behind me letting me walk on my own but he has his arms on either side of me in case I fall. Taking slow and deliberate steps, I stumble more than once. When I felt confident walking after about twenty minutes, I stopped.

"I think I'm ready Edward."

"Okay, let's just do one more thing. Here, take my hands and on your own timing, I want you to carefully bend down as if you're going to sit and then come back up." Edward instructed.

"What is this, physical therapy?" I joked.

"I know it may seem overboard, but I don't want to overestimate your health Bella." Edward smiles. I return the smile and can't help but notice how much I am starting to relax around Edward. It gives me hope that we will be okay one day. Putting my hands in his, I carefully bend my legs and straighten them out repeatedly.

"Good, good. I didn't expect you to do so well so soon."

"Gee thanks Edward. I'm so glad to know my boyfriend believes in me." I say sarcastically. His face breaks out in an unrestrained smile and even throws in a heartfelt laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you called me your boyfriend. I didn't think you would want or be ready to connect a relationship to me." Edward answered cautiously. It was as if he was worried I would recognize what I said and take it back.

"I'm not ready to be as close as before, you're right. But I'm also not ready to lose you, and I don't think I'd ever be ready for that."

**((AN: Okay…next chapter, Bella goes downstairs. GASP what an adventure! Lol. Don't worry, it will be more exciting than this one. Small hint on what's going to happen: I like messing with Jasper. Bella isn't 100% physically recovered btw…well…you'll see in chapter 10. REVIEW! Plz.))**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I got a review saying Bella is recovering too fast. And I agree. So it's time to throw a proverbial wrench in the woodwork. Muahahaha Drama!**

**Chapter 10**

We were at the top of the stairway and I was mentally preparing myself for the concerned faces I'd meet below. Could I do this? What if this only made everything worse and then Edward changed his mind. What if this only makes him realize that he doesn't want to be with me like this after all.

"You aright? You can do this Bella. You're strong and I know you're ready, even if you don't fully believe in yourself, I do." Edward said encouraging me. His cool hand rested on my shoulder and slid down to my lower back.

The instant I felt his hand grazing around my waist, I was hit full force with the image of Jason and his henchmen roughly pulling me closer as they violently thrusted into me. I knew these were only memories, but Edward was still more than I thought, more than I tried to convince myself that I could handle.

"GET OFF ME!" I scream, beg and fight against him. Wrenching out of his grasp that sent bolts of terror down my being, I run for my life down the stairs and try to escape through the door. Seven figures whose nature was to kill versus one broken soul were huge obstacles to overcome, but I had to get out. I had to find some sense of tranquility and normalcy. Staying in this house could be just as stupid as going back to that abandoned warehouse.

Somehow, as if my brain is on autopilot, I grab what I later find to be Edward's Volvo keys. The door is already open, and I know this has to be some sort of cruel trap but I can't take a step backwards. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper trying to calm me. I only see his effort instead of feeling it because he harbors such a strong look of concentration. I'm past the point of calming or consolation. Emmett took small steps forward in an attempt to be less threatening but it still frightened me tremendously.

"Let her go. When you see what you need to see, when you find you, come back to me. You know I'm here Bella, whenever you need me. I'll wait for you." Edward spoke, giving me his understanding. I wanted to say that I'd always need him and I wasn't leaving him. But I couldn't remember how it was before, all I could see was this terrified shell that I became.

I didn't answer and the pain showed brightly upon Edward's face. I didn't even have to turn to see his face to know it was there. Tears broke free from my eyes and I ran out the door to the Volvo. Starting the car, I steal what could possibly be the final glance of Edward's face. The final glance of something I didn't deserve. Of something that I loved so terribly and still do, but something that instilled a newfound fear in me. Speeding forward I remember long ago when Edward gave that metaphoric line about our relationship.

So the lamb runs away from the lion.

**((AN: Gasp! Did Bella just leave Edward? Did Edward just let Bella leave him? Why yes, yes she did and yes he did. Oh, what a tangled web…..Did you think about David Cook about half way through the chapter and wonder why? I drew some inspiration from his song "Come back to me."**

**And I made it short because anymore would have ruined the mood. Are you depressed now? I am. But I know what will make you happier, reviewing. Doctor's orders. :D ))**

**P.S. I kinda hate Rosalie. So she will be no factor in helping Bella recover. Sorry. In fact, she may as well not even exist in this story, aside from a couple comments from her possibly, you will not even notice her. In fact, I might just mysteriously kill her off in the last sentence of the last chapter just for fun…cause I'm demented like that. Alright, I lied….I like Emmett way too much to do that. And now I'm rambling and sounding crazy…I need sleep, so when I wake up I hope I wake up to a million reviews. Or at least 10? Adios!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I must have drove a thousand miles by now, though I couldn't tell you how I got here. What happened, what I was doing completely freaked me out. Pulling over to the side of the road, I stop the car and get out. Nothing but trees and a few billboards surround me. Walking in no general direction I try to organize my thoughts. I have no idea what to do now, or who to turn to.

I briefly consider going to Renee and telling her what happened. I could almost bet that doing so would only make me feel worse and exasperated. I would end up being more worried about how she would be taking it, rather than trying to heal myself. That is if I was even capable of recovering now.

I come to a stop, almost halfway to the woods now, and fall to my knees with my face to the sky. I take a few gulps of air and feel drops of rain as the sky erupts. Remembering that time in the forest when Edward left me, I thought that nothing more horrific or painful could happen to me, but I was so wrong. I felt like those creatures took a part of me.

A part that defined my whole essence and I was starting to fear that I would never get that back. And if I never got that back then who was I to condemn Edward and his family to being prisoners to my emotional stronghold I seemed to hold over them. Perhaps, this way at least one of us could move on. Was life really worth it? Wouldn't it be more merciful to end it here and now? Shaking my mind of these suicidal thoughts, I know I can't just give up no matter how easy and inviting it may seem.

The sky crackled with its angry thunder. Deciding to go back to the car and dry somewhere safe, I start the engine. I make out the sign of a motel and turn into it. It's not until I park that I realize that I have no form of money at all. Remembering that Edward always kept spare clothes in his trunk, I pop it open and find them.

Grabbing the pair of jeans and the black tshirt that would surely swallow me, I bring them to my nose, filling it with the still prevalent scent of Edward. My body shook with my ever present sorrow. As I was about to close the trunk, my eyes caught on an envelope. Grabbing it, I notice my name written as if in calligraphy on it, noting it was from Alice. Opening it, I pull out a note.

"_I knew you would need some money for your journey. I hope you find what you're looking for and I hope you know how much we all love and miss you. You should knwow that you carry apart of my, as well as everyone's, heart with you and we aren't whole without you._

_Love always, your best friend and sister,_

_Alice."_

Seeing the billfolds in the folder, I count it. I'm not surprised at the absurd amount that Alice placed in it. I couldn't help but wonder if she saw me leaving and all this, then why wouldn't she try and make me stay. If Edward ever found out about her vision, I'm sure he would have been thoroughly pissed. Paying for a room for the next week, I enter my current residence. It's not much to look at, the owner was still stuck in the sixties, but it had a bed so I guess it served it's purpose.

Hours had passed and I did nothing else aside from lying motionless on the bed. My stomach was protesting this lethargy. This was the first time my mind was clear enough to recognize my hunger. Forcing my body up from this self imposed comatose state, I trudge to the door. Stepping out I look around for the first time really. I still had no knowledge of where I had ended up, but apparently it was the middle of nowhere. Right next to the motel was a bar that advertised food along with liquor. Assuming that was the best I was going to get, I walked the short distance.

Upon entering the bar, I found the place to be practically empty except the few lost souls. Something in common among us. There was no real tables to sit at, so I plopped myself at the bar expecting the bartender to immediately shoo me away and to the tables. Instead the gruff man walked over to me and spoke in a rough voice asking for my order.

"What do you want?"

"Just a burger and fries is all." I chance on the item as they don't seem to be fans of using menus. The bartender took my order and wordlessly walked to the back kitchen. Inhaling, I notice the stuffy air filled with cigarette smoke and heavy with booze.

It doesn't take long for my order to be taken care of. I began to eat barely tasting anything. I hear a rattling of the stool next to me. Letting a fry crash down to the plate, I turn to see a man sitting beside me. His hair is scruffy and he is unshaved. He reminds me of one of those cowboys that Hollywood always romanticizes. He doesn't look like he should be mixed up with such a miserable crowd, especially me. He notices my eye of curiosity and tilts his hat in greeting.

Slightly and nervously smiling in return, I concentrate back on the plate of food. I can still feel his gaze on my face as if it were a light beating hotly upon my skin. I can feel my heart beat increase and tell myself to calm down before he notices that. It's only then I realize how stupid that sounds. He wouldn't hear my heartbeat, he was most definitely human. A chuckle escaped my mouth.

"Hello there. It's okay if I sit with you isn't it?" He asks cautiously. "I'm Drake by the way."

I'm want to tell him to leave at this instant, but the fact that he wants to sit next to me at all excites me and intrigues me. Why would someone as limitless as him want to associate himself with someone as damaged as me? Perhaps against my better judgement, I answer him.

"No, it's fine. I'm Bella." Probably shouldn' have told him my name but what's the worst he could do to me that already hasn't been done?

"Well Bella, it looks like you could use a beer to wash that down." Before I have a chance to respond he orders ione for the bothof us. The bartender places them in front of us without even questioning my age. Looking at the foreign object in front of me, I debate on whether or not I should take it. Maybe this would give me the peace I was looking for, maybe it would numb everything out.

Making my decision I breing the bottle to my lips and swallow it quickly, finding the taste to be offensive. I hear Drake order another one and very soon things are becoming hazy.

**((AN: Wow. 2 chapters in one day! So, I'm betting that half of you guys are going to hate me next chapter…I already hate myself a little for even thinking about doing it, but it makes for a good read, promise! Now review please? ))**


	12. Chapter 12

**((AN: Drake isn't bad. Well…okay, yes he is bad in the sense that he gave Bella alcohol and is going to…well…just read the story. But he's not genuinely bad…really, he isn't….))**

**Chapter 12**

Drake had pushed a third beer in front of me. Somehow I was still conscious and ignored the drink. This was definitely not such a good idea as I thought at first. Deciding it would be best for me to just go back to the room and sleep this off as best as I could, I move to get up. My legs seemed to be made of jello and I could barely stand without the aid of the barstool.

"Uh, thanks for dinks, I go…home now." I slur between burps. Drake caught me before I fell.

"Maybe I should call a taxi for you." Drake asked concerned. At least it sounded concerned. I laughed unrestrained for an unusual amount of time for no apparent reason.

"Hahaha. You mizzer are hil…hil…you're funny! I be walking, my room is 12b around corner dude. Later bro!" Lightly punching him on his arm, I turn to leave. Three steps pass and the world disappears.

_Several hours later_

Ah, my head feels like a bulldozer repeatedly ran over my head. I can feel that I'm lying down somewhere and I'm extremely skeptical of opening up my eyes. But I think that I have to know what happened, or is happening. Opening up my eyes, I am met with a blinding light. Rapidly beating my eyes, I force my eyes to adjust to my surroundings.

What I see surprises me. I am in my hotel room and on my bed. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Looking down nervously, I'm relieved when I see all my clothes in their proper place. Leaning up I notice a figure walking up to me. He seemed familiar for some reason but I was still feeling wary.

Jumping up I scramble to the opposite end of the room. Which proved to be a bad idea as all the blood seemed to rush to my brain. Drake, I remember now, takes cautious steps up to me.

"Bella. It's okay, you passed at and I brought you back here and just stayed to make sure you were okay." His hands were up as if in surrender.

"Well…um…how did you know where my room was then?" I questioned. Ha, he wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

"When you were, uh, drunk, you kinda blurted out you're room number and even how to get there. Which isn't a good thing by the way, I coulda been some crazed serial killer or worse." He chuckled at first but his tone became more solemn and serious when he ended. So he didn't do anything to take advantage of me when he could of very easily, and for some strange reason he seemed to care about my well being.

"Oh. Right, I normally wouldn't, but well, I've never gotten drunk again." I bring my hand up to my face. Now would be a good time to shut up before I cause any further embarrassment.

"That's my fault, you just looked like you could have used it." Drake said, he was now right in front of me.

"I appreciate what you tried to do, it did help. Well, except for the massive headache." I smiled.

"I think I can help with that. May I?" He asked bringing his hands to both sides of my head. I nodded in agreement but still tensed when his hands rested on my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, great. I mean fine." I could feel my cheeks flush. He started rubbing my head gently. He guided me to sit on the edge of the bed and continued. An involuntary moan escaped my mouth. He massaged my head for a few more moments before pulling back.

"Hope that's a little bit better." Drake spoke with his right hand still on the side of my head.

"Yeah, it was…it was…" We both were leaning forward to one another and I completely forgot what I was going to say. My heart beat thumped loudly in my chest and our lips made contact. He wasn't fast and careless, just slow, gentle yet still needy.

We break apart and look at each other questioningly. Words seemed superfluous at this point and we connected once again. His hands came up to my shoulders and not breaking the kiss, lightly pushed me back to the bed.

Sitting back up he unbuttoned his shirt and began to open mine. All I could think was 'was this really happening?' 'was I really going through with this?' My shirt fell open and Drake backed away a little. Looking down, I realized that he saw the teeth marks everywhere. Ashamed, I quickly reached for my shirt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. I know they are ugly, I know I'm ugly. You can go, I'll understand." I say rushed, giving him a way out that I knew he would look for. Instead of looking relieved as I expected, a small sad smile graced his face.

"I'm not freaked out Bella. And you aren't ugly. Neither are your scars, in fact I think they are beautiful, just like you." Drake said confidently.

"Excuse me, are you crazy? They are anything but beautiful and neither am I." I turn to get up but Drake stops me.

"Bella, I'm serious. Your scars show how strong you are, how courageous and how you can survive anything. And that is incredibly and uncontrollably sexy." He said in a husky voice. It seemed like the perfect thing to say, yet the kind of thing that he just came up with as if it was a genuine response.

Letting my shirt fall out of my hand, I clasp my hands around my neck and pull him back to me. It's like this voice in the back of my head is yelling at me to stop. That this is stupid and reckless and just an all around bad move. But I can't begin to understand why Drake wants me. He could have a perfect, unscathed girl but he chooses to be here with me now. With Broken Bella.

Before I know it, we reach the point of no return and I can feel the last remnants of my clothes fall away. Drake pauses and asks if I'm ready. Biting my bottom lip I whisper my response.

"Yes."

At first it feels kind of tight and painful at first but once I feel more comfortable it's like, it's like fireworks. Drake moves above me, slowly and calculated trying not to hurt me. Moaning, I get lost in the moments. After we both come to a stop, Drake falls to the side of me and pulls me in his arms. Sleep creeps up on the both of us quickly.

"Sleep well Bella." Drake whispers, stroking his hand through my hair.

Yawning, I reply sleepily, "Good night….Edward."

**((AN: So. Do you hate me for this? Haha. This was like a one time thing, it's not like Bella is going to go out and be a proho now or anything….lemme try to explain. This night with Drake helped her feel more secure and confident about herself, helped her feel like she could be with Edward and feel like she belonged with him and deserved him, which she didn't feel like at all before Drake and which is why she left in the first place. **

**Did you notice my little play on words in the 'mini sex scene?' Haha. Well, anyways, review please! Edward POV next chapter!))**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: 105 Reviews for this story so far! That just made my day! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sending cyber cookies to all of you! :)**

**Everything will be either rectified or close to it by the end of this chapter! Only 1 or 2 more chapters left now!**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Last night was the most restful sleep I've had since the attack. I felt as if I was ready to face Edward and the Cullens again. Maybe even ready to continue our relationship. That is if he would still want me. I know Drake and I was wrong and I hate myself for hurting Edward like that. As easy as it would be to hide this from Edward I know it would be a million times worse if he found out on his own accord.

Hoping that things wouldn't be weird when I woke up with Drake, I open my eyes. I'm not sure when he left, but Drake was nowhere to be found. I guess he was just as nervous at the confrontation as I was. Holding the blanket up to my chest, I move to get up. On Drake's pillow is attached a piece of paper. Grabbing it I scan my eyes from left to right of it.

'_Good Morning Beautiful Bella! Don't think that I was trying to skip out on you, I just thought you would be more comfortable not waking up to me. If you want to talk, I'll be at the bar/restaurant around the same time. If I don't see you again, I just want you to know that Edward is a lucky man to have you in his life. Take care of yourself Bella. _

_~Drake'_

Edward? How did he know about him? I know I didn't mention….oh no! I said his name before drifting off to sleep last night. Well I there was no use in fretting over it know. Getting up I walk over to the shower, I'll decide whether or not I'll meet up with Drake later.

**EPOV (Starts right before Drake and Bella are together)**

It's been two weeks since Bella has left and I wasn't any less frazzled. I just hope she is okay, it is literally taking everything in me to not get up and run to her. But we had agreed we would give her the time she needed, we owed her that much. I owed her that much and so much more. I should have stopped this, everything that happened was preventable. But I failed my Bella. I would understand perfectly if she decided she didn't want me anymore.

Alice was sitting across from me, she had been practically begging me to look into Bella's future but I wanted to give Bella some privacy. It's not like I wasn't curious but I needed to do the right thing for Bella as much as possible. Alice grudgingly agreed. Emmett and Jasper were playing their Xbox and Alice was using her visions to help Jasper get the upper hand.

"Oh No!" Alice bolted out of her seat and screamed. Her mind was a tangled mess and didn't offer me any answers. Running over to me, she jumbles out what bothered her.

"Edward, I swear I wasn't looking, but Bella's in trouble!"

"Wait a minute Alice, what's going on?" I try to calm her down so I can understand her better, looking at Jasper for support.

"You're right, sorry. I saw Bella in some ratty motel and this man was on top of her!" Alice said, now she was hysterical again. As soon as I heard that, I flew out the door with Alice and Jasper tailing me.

"Where is she?" I shouted in a frenzy. Alice throttled her Porsche and shot forward.

"I'm not sure exactly. I saw a motel near a Welcome to Montana sign." Alice answered. The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet. I know I said that Bella was a danger magnet, but I wasn't quite serious. I hoped that this wouldn't damage her recovery that much or push her farther away from me, as selfish as that may seem.

By the time we got there, the sun had long since dunked under the horizon. The motel was shabby and nothing like we were used to. With all the resources that Bella had at her disposal, this is what she settled with. That was part of what amazed me about her. She wasn't impressed by material possessions in any way, she is thoughtful and kind-hearted. To me she is just perfect.

"There in that bar! Her emotions are…confusing. I can't quite label them." Jasper pointed out. What Bella would be doing in a bar was beyond me, but I was anxious to make sure she was okay.

**BPOV**

It was half past seven and I decided that it would only be right and proper for me to meet with Drake. I didn't want him to think any less of me. Throwing on a simple outfit consisting of a knee length skirt, and a button blouse. One thing I was certain of, there would be no more drinking for me. At least in the immediate future.

Walking into the bar I look for Drake. I don't see him at all, maybe he changed his mind. I wouldn't be shocked at all. I was ready to give up but my eyes fell on a table in the background. Smiling, he waves me over.

"Hello Drake. For a minute there I thought you were going to skip out." I joked.

"I would never do that to you Bella. Now you must be hungry, go ahead and order something." Drake insisted.

"Uh, Drake I wanted to talk to you about, about Edward. I don't know how to say this but you should know…" This was definitely uncomfortable. I'm sure it was for him as well.

"I should know that Edward is the love of your life and that last night can and will never happen again. I understand Bella, and I hope everything works out with Edward." Drake took my hand in his and smiled. If everything didn't work out with Edward, I don't know what I would do.

The creaky door swung open. I didn't have to turn around to notice the scents that permeated my senses. I wasn't expecting to have to deal with this so soon. My chest is throbbing and I'm sure that Edward is going to be through with me now, if he wasn't already. Looking at the floor, I saw Edward's legs come to a stop at my table.

Taking in a deep breath I bring my face up to meet his. "Edward! Hi, it's good to um, see you." The moment I say it I feel like an utter fool. There is little I can do to escape the fact that I've been caught red handed. I feel myself calm down dramatically for some strange reason. Looking over Edward's shoulder I see Jasper smiling at me with reassurance.

"Hello Bella. Alice has been dying to see you, do you mind speaking with her for a bit while I talk to your, friend?" Edward spoke with a soft tone and smiled with warmth in his eyes. Maybe everything would work out after all.

**((AN: I was hoping to put the Drake and Edward interaction in this chapter but I just couldn't fit it in. Well…I could have but I would have had to update the story tomorrow instead of tonight and I didn't want to do that. I've been neglecting my other stories terribly, so I have to give them some tlc tomorrow, so look for an update around Sunday or Monday. **

**Now how about some….reviews? Please and thank you!))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Looking between Edward and Drake I was unsure of what to do. I didn't want to leave Drake open to Edward's hidden fury, but I also didn't want to make Edward and I's situation any worse. Drake would have to fend for himself this time.

"Okay. And, um, we'll talk later right?" I asked Edward cautiously. With Alice having seen what happened his behavior was unusual. I would of expected him to be boiling in anger over my indiscretion.

"Of course Bella. We have all the time in the world to talk." Edward gently squeezed my shoulder when I stood. Reassured, I made my way over to Alice and Jasper at the bar.

"Oh Bella! We all missed you so much, are you okay?" Alice asked rushed. She jumped up and grasped me in a death hug. I had to admit that I missed her just as much. Sitting down besides them, Jasper simply patted me on my back.

"Yes, I think I'm going to be just fine. I'm just not to certain how Drake is going to be after Edward is done with him."

"After what he did, why are you so worried about him Bella?" Jasper asked, clearly confused.

"Because, what you think happened didn't."

**EPOV**

Bella's heartbeat was beyond normal. Drake's time was limited for what he did to my Bella. And then that scum forces her to sit with him after? But for some strange reason Bella was nervous and wasn't calm until I told her that we'd talk later. It was as if she thought that I wouldn't want to be with her after what that Bastard did to her.

Taking a seat across from Drake, I notice he looks calm and settled. Almost at peace with the situation like he did nothing wrong.

"So, you are Drake right?" I see him nod in agreement and so I continue.

"You know, Drake, Bella is very special to me. In fact, she's an extension of my very soul. And I can't and I won't just sit back idly while that soul is threatened or endangered." I glared at him, drilling in my message. I knew Bella was at the bar watching and I didn't want to lose control and frighten her. But at the same time, Drake needed to learn a lesson.

"I understand you care about her Edward, but I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do." A smug smile graced Drake's face. Baring my teeth, I laugh unabashedly at him. Drake, out of nervousness, does the same thing.

"You really, really should not have said that Drake." Taking a quick glance around, I notice the bar is empty with the exception of my family and this soon to be dead man in front of me. Standing up abruptly I walk around the table slowly. Drake stands and moves away, not so slowly.

Rapidly closing the space between us, I grab Drake by the throat. He looks bewildered and his heart gives away his terror. I smile at this, feeding from his fear.

"Please, I'm sorry." He croaks out.

"What? You don't like someone overpowering you? Don't like having someone taking advantage of you?" I spit, feeling the venom fill my mouth. Pulling my fist back, I'm fully committed to reciprocating the same pain, if not more, that Drake inflicted on my love.

I feel someone attempting to hold me back, a faint voice even. How dare anyone try and stop me from getting retribution for my precious Bella! Throwing my arm back disgusted and defiantly. Not until I hear a yelp and a loud crash do I come out of my vengeful reverie.

"Oh my God Edward!" Alice berates me. Forgetting Drake, I loosen my hold over him and turn to see that I threw Bella off of me, only for her to crash through multiple tables and land across the bar. No, no, NO! What have I done?

Risking exposure, I run over to her, carefully lifting her into my arms. She looks like she's going in and out of consciousness, and there is a huge bleeding gash on the back of her head. Carefully picking up I run to Alice's Porsche.

"Alice, Japser! Let's go NOW!" I roared. Alice jumps into the seat and peels out and races back to Forks at 195 mph. Giving my attention back to Bella, I gently stroke her hair. Her eyes are open and she looks more lucid but eerily pale.

"Bella, I'm so sorry love. You have to stay awake okay?" I beg of her. A solo tear escapes her eye and she coughs.

"Edward, I'm…I'm gonna throw up!" She exclaims. Trying to tilt herself up, I help her the rest of the way before she empties her stomach in the backseat of Alice's Porsche.

**((AN: Ew, gross. Hahaha. Well, I did write this chapter yesterday with a more understanding and calm Edward…but it seemed to perfect and this was more exciting. So reviews please? Please and thank you! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I must say I'm COMPLETELY pleased that general consensus was that the not so perfect ending was used. I had a…..a…creativity fart that opened up a world of possibilities. Ew. Sorry, that was kinda gross sounding, creativity fart, yet I liked it at the same time. I think it's crudely snazzy in an odd way. Okay, I'm rambling…again. Enjoy this chapter!**

**OH one more thing. Some people wondered why Alice didn't see Bella throw up. Well, okay, she would have but for the sake of that chapter she just didn't. It was more amusing that she didn't….**

**Chapter 15**

EPOV

We just made it back home and we were jumping out of the car. Alice was silently brooding over the mess in the backseat. Her biggest concern for Bella hide them from me pretty well but occasionally one slip through. Bella had managed to stay awake after the vomit episode but she was in pretty bad shape. It was almost like her life was draining from her alarmingly fast.

"Edward, why are we running?" Bella spoke in raspy gasps. Looking confused and even more terrified, I answered her. We were walking, at a pace slower than normal.

"We're going to see Carlisle baby, just close your eyes it'll be better soon." I assure her, praying that it isn't a lie.

"We are here Carlisle." Jasper informed. We had called ahead so that Carlisle would have everything ready. He called us up into the guest room that doubled as a medical room. I never questioned Carlisle's strange desire to have such medical equipment as an ultrasound, but now I was thrilled that he did.

Laying her down on the bed, Carlisle immediately took over. Pulling out syringes and stitches, amongst other things, he went to work.

"Edward, I need to know what happened."

I was really not looking forward to admitting the atrocities that I did, resulting in Bella's current condition. Hesitating I try to think of a way to tell him. In all honesty, there was no good way to say what had transpired.

"Edward! Whatever it is, you need to tell me for Bella." Carlisle scolded. I knew he was right.

"We were in a bar and I saw that man from Alice's vision. I…lost control and grabbed him by the throat and went to hit him. Bella ran up and grabbed my arm and not knowing who it was, I swung her off. She crashed through a few tables and came to a stop hitting her head on the opposite wall." I was completely ashamed.

"If that's what happened, her appearance doesn't make sense. The bruising and head gash yes, but she shouldn't be so pale and Bella's heart is beating much too fast. It's almost as if…nevermind. I'll know more when I run these tests." Carlisle was blocking something in his mind. I couldn't even begin to think of what he was going to say. Well I could, but that would be impossible. Insanely impossible, so that was completely erased as a choice.

Walking out the room, I sunk down the opposite side of the door. My world was slowly turning upside down and it wouldn't be right again until Bella was alright. Whether she despised me or forgave my treacherous act, I just needed her to be safe.

**((AN: Transpired…takes me back to the good ole' days of Biology. Note the sarcasm in that last sentence. Anyway, I need to cut these ANs short, they are getting crazy. But they are like crack to me and I just can't help it. :(**

**Before I get yelled at for the short length I must defend myself. Lol. I updated yesterday, I plan on updating again tomorrow and well, wouldn't you want to have some suspense and a little time to ponder what Carlisle could possibly be thinking? **

**Um….REVIEW! plz. ))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

EPOV

My throat was starting to really burn. Strangely, Bella's scent wasn't bothering me as much as it should have been. Trying to crush my thirst, I refuse to move until I know my love will be alright. Everyone's thoughts only serve to sink me further in my depression. Jasper comes up to me and stoops down to my current level.

"Bella's strong Edward, she'll pull through this."

"Really? She wouldn't even be in there if I hadn't…" Jasper interrupted me.

"Edward, that's not true and you know it. Carlisle said her concussion couldn't have possibly put her in this condition. He thinks he missed something from when she was, from the attack." Jasper said. It was still an uncomfortable and tender subject for the family.

"It doesn't matter why she's hurt Jasper, the fact is that she's there. And I can't do anything about it."

"You can take care of yourself, so when Bella comes back to us, back to you, you'll be able to help her and give her the support that she'll only get from you." Jasper encouraged me.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll go hunt now. For Bella." I agreed and pushed myself forward. Jumping down from my bedroom window, I run to the forest. I try to let my thirst take over and let my instincts reign free but it proves to be more difficult than ever. A deer that's come too close to the forest's edge helps ignite my senses and I take off after it.

An hour passes and I hurriedly rush back home. A few feet away, a pained cry reaches my ear. Identifying it as Bella, a surge of terror and fear surges through my heart and I madly jump back through the top floor window and enter Bella's room. Carlisle and Alice are already by her side not yet noting my presence.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I quickly went to her side. She looked worse than before I left. The only promising sign was that she was conscious. She was heavily panting and her eyes flicked to mine.

"Edward. Edward, what's happening to me.." She asked, barely above a whisper. She started coughing violently with specks of some clear liquid escaping from her throat.

"Carlisle. What…what's wrong?" I tried to compose myself, keep myself strong for Bella. Carlisle let his mind open for me to read, the reality too hard to voice out loud.

'_She's losing blood Edward. There's no internal bleeding and the blood has long since tapered from her head wound. I don't know how this is happening. There's venom mixed with her blood. It's almost like the venom is feeding off her blood as ridiculous as that sounds.'_

Venom? It's been two months since we found her. I don't understand why this wouldn't have happened sooner. "Will a blood transfusion work?" I ask desperate to do anything.

"My stomach!" Bella screamed out, grasping her stomach in pain. Alice was rubbing her arm offering little comfort. Sitting next to her, I pull her onto my chest. Her skin is burning up. She sighs in relief.

Carlisle runs out of the room and returns with the ultrasound. Turning it on, he lifts Bella's shirt and presses the paddle to her stomach. The screen showed nothing but static, not even what should have been visible in a perfectly healthy human such as glands. Pushing the ultrasound aside, Carlisle reached for a needle. Carefully injecting it into Bella's stomach, the needle stopped to soon.

"The needle's not even penetrating her stomach lining." Carlisle whispered, trying not to alarm or scare Bella.

"WHAT! What do you mean the needle isn't going through?" Bella gasped out, sucking in as much air as her lungs would allow. We all looked at each other shocked.

"Um, how did you hear that Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm human not deaf. That could be why, I dunno." Bella replied, frustrated with the pain and our lack of answers.

"We didn't mean any offense Bella. Alice, can you see anything that explains this?" Carlisle asked. Closing her eyes in attempt for something to come to her she responded, sullenly.

"No. It's just like when she was missing, all I see is static and a whole bunch of nothingness."

Thinking about what this could possibly mean I know it can't be good. If Alice had the same vision or non vision rather, when Bella was with those vampires, and now when they are dead….that means in some way, they were still with Bella. Connecting the dreaded dots, I look up at Carlisle and Alice. No use in hiding this from Bella as she's going to know eventually, I voice my conclusion.

"Bella, I think you're pregnant."

**((AN: Big shocker there…over half of you figured it out already and bursted my bubble. Well…it's not Drake's. Here's a hint at what's going to happen.**

**In Breaking Dawn (or was it eclipse?) when Bella got prego with Reneeseme I was rooting for the abortion. As bad as that sounds, but hey, it's a book not RL so step off. Lol. No abortion will be had. I really don't like Reneesme. Next chapter brings back the BPOV! Which I'm thrilled about, cause Edward's POV is hard.))**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Word kept saying 'bursted' was spelled wrong and I was like wtf Word? I definitely spelled it right…well, I meant to say busted my bubble. :( **

**Anyway, to the reviewer who shall not be named, I don't think I'm a hate-able person. *shrugs* Everything will work out. And this pregnancy is not going to be some crazy one month pregnancy like in the book. Dare I say it, but that was just retarded. Oh and did I mention I hated Reneesme? **

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Edward's cold skin was doing wonders for my inflamed skin. The air seemed stale and dry, burning my throat. Besides the comfort of Edward, there was little relief that came to me. Something strange was happening to me, that much I knew. Carlisle was pretty clueless as to what was happening as well, which made me worry even more.

I saw Carlisle speaking, fast and under his breath. I know they were speaking in a level that only vampires could hear, yet I understood every word perfectly. And now Edward is saying that I'm pregnant. I'm horrified that he is correct, but I know it's the only thing that made sense.

"Oh God. That can't be possible. Vampires are supposed to be sterile, isn't that part of the whole being dead thing?" I smash my words together in a nervous frenzy. Edward stopped rubbing my arm and I realized I was being a bit insensitive.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just…this can't happen. I can't handle it." I whispered the last part. I was just getting over feeling scared and helpless, but with this, they just resurfaced stronger than ever.

"No need to apologize Bella. We will figure this out, albeit I don't know how, but we won't let anything happen to you." Carlisle promised me. I knew I could trust him and I knew that he would do whatever it takes for me but I'm not sure if there is a way out in this situation. I simply smile weakly and nod.

"I'm going to do some research and see if I can find anything." Carlisle walked out. Looking at Edward I wished he could read my mind. Alice was trying her best to comfort me, but really all I wanted was to be alone with Edward.

"Alice, would you mind giving Bella and I some time alone?" Edward asked. He was always good at reading me, and I him. It seemed almost like some lover's connection.

"Sure. And I'll keep looking and try to help Carlisle Bella." Alice said before leaving. When she left the room was filled with perfect quiet. Neither Edward or I said anything, and I wasn't sure what to say. What happened with Drake had gone unspoken of, but I felt like I should explain.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" Edward said, sure of his feelings. I was hesitant to go forth but if I did, die, then I wanted Edward to know that my indiscretion didn't mean I loved him any less. As absurd as that sounds.

"I just wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you by being with Drake. I know it's hard to believe and I broke your trust…" Edward cut me off abruptly.

"Bella…Bella. It's going to be okay. I can't say I like what happened, but I do understand why it happened and I'm glad it helped you feel that you deserve me. It's I who doesn't deserve you."

Edward craned his neck down and lightly kissed me. At least I could die knowing that I had Edward's love. Dying. I never gave it much thought. I was expecting it to happen when I was much older.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

"I'm thinking, it's just, well…I'm scared. I have always wondered what it would be like to be pregnant and to be a mother even…but I'm terrified at what this baby is and what it's doing to me. I'm not ready to leave you, not know and not ever. I know it sounds horrible, but I couldn't stand a constant reminder of what I went through." I ended in a sob. I thought my emotions were in check but that wasn't the case.

"I know you're afraid, I am too. I know I couldn't survive without you Bella. You should have the chance to forget this..this…tragic and atrocious event. You deserve that."

"I'm so tired. Stay with me?"

"Always Bella, now go to sleep love."

**3****rd**** POV**

Months had passed and Bella was now 6 months pregnant. Carlisle had still not found a solution that worked. They tried to surgically remove it but the placenta was as strong as steel. Now Bella could not even walk, she was confined to the bed. Her body was rejecting any kind of food and it was through pure miracle that she didn't die.

Edward kept his promise and stayed with Bella always. Emmett or his other family had to force him to hunt. His body was in a constant state of frailty and his eyes were almost always black. Bella's condition proved to have a negative correlation to Edward's.

He was holding Bella's sleeping form now, in the worst condition yet. It was only Esme's pitiful pleas that got him to go hunting with the family. Everyone had been holding out on hunting to try and support Bella and Edward mostly, in hopes that Edward would go hunting with the rest of them.

"Don't worry love, I'll be back before you wake up again." Edward bent down to kiss Bella's forehead. Taking one last look at her, Edward walked to the driveway and the whole family left to hunt.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, Edward wasn't in the room. Listening to the rest of the house, as my hearing has vastly improved since this pregnancy, I don't hear any of the Cullens. Maybe Edward finally followed my wishes and hunted.

"Edward?" I call out just to be sure. I get no response. A sharp pain wreaks havoc on my body and I gasp in pain. Looking at the clock I realized that it is 6:40 in the evening. Hopefully someone will be back soon. It feels like everyone, me included, is simply waiting for my impending death. Carlisle still searches for something even though I wish he would just forget about it.

The front door bell rings. That's odd, no one ever comes here with the rare exception of a delivery truck. Either way, there's nothing I can do about it being immobile. The bell sounded again but this time I could smell a sweet lavender mixed with a woodsy scent. To say it was alluring was an understatement. My mouth was watering and the back of my throat began to itch.

As if acting on their own accord, my legs swung across the bed and touched the floor. My body was on autopilot when in all rights I should be weak and almost comatose. Pushing myself forward, I couldn't seem to get to the door soon enough.

I practically threw myself down the stairs. The bell rung for the last time and I finally got to it. This newfound strength was beyond puzzling to me. Opening the door I find a UPS delivery man with a big package on a pulley.

"Um. Hi, come on it." I smiled. My mouth began salivating and this man's presence was tantalizing. The guy walked in and pulled the package behind him.

"Hello Mrs., so where do you want it?" he asked. Lifting his hand through his hair, his neck vein was almost calling out to me. Why the hell am I having these thoughts?

"Just, just put it in the living room." I follow him to the living room. He bends down to unlatch the box and the itch in my throat is overwhelming. As soon as he leans up I rush him and sink my teeth into the flesh of his neck, piercing his jugular. He screams out in pain, and writhes backwards knocking me into the wall behind me. Momentarily knocking me off of him, I quickly regain my balance and run at him, slamming his head into the wall.

He slid down unconscious. Without a second thought I kneel down over him and bit him again, feeding off his blood. Sanity washes over me before I completely drain him and I crash to my knees across from his dead body in disgust.

Oh my God, what have I done?

**((AN: Muahahaha! Now am I evil or what? Don't worry, all will be explained and yes Alice saw what happened. I have to say this. I am like completely addicted to True Blood and you must watch it. Well…if you're 18+ lol. It's a really good show, super intense. If you like vampires which you obviously do, you'll love True Blood!**

**Review please?))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Steven Moyer from the HBO series True Blood made a comment in a Marie Claire interview, saying that Edward Cullen was "a pu**y!" He then went on to say that "he's the slim fast, diet coke of vampires." **

**I just thought this was funny, and (*dodges flaming shoes*) kind of true. Don't deny it! Comparatively, Bill Compton is more badass than Edward Cullen. With that said…enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Chapter 18**

EPOV

I had just taken down my fourth mountain lion when Alice came running at me screaming. Grabbing her I know she just had a vision, either that or she officially went crazy. Reading her mind, I see the vision play out before me.

A delivery man is dropping off a package at our house and Bella answers the door. She tells him were to unload it and follows him into the living room. The man bends over to unlatch the box and Bella jumps on his back and bites his neck. He screams but manages to knock her off into the wall. Bella recovers quickly and charges the injured man and latches onto his neck again. It's over, the man slumps down to the ground and moments later, Bella pulls back and falls to her knees. She's crying.

"That can't be right Alice. It doesn't make since." I stuttered.

"This whole pregnancy doesn't make since Edward. Come on, we need to get back immediately!" Alice was still riled up. Of course she was right, never bet against Alice.

"Carlisle! We all need to get back home, Bella's in trouble!" I yelled and ran back to our cars with Alice. Once we piled into the cars, we peeled out. I just hoped that Bella was going to be okay. We got back fairly quickly, the UPS truck was still in the driveway and the front door was open. It was times like these that made me thrilled that we lived out in no man's land.

"Emmett, can you go take care of the truck?" Carlisle directed. We all got out and prepared ourselves for what we would find once inside. Emmett got in the truck and sped off at a maddening speed. Everyone moved forward, but I was rooted in my spot. I wasn't ready to see the manifestation of Alice's vision.

"Come on Son, Bella is going to need your support the most. If she thinks you'll see her in a different light then she could revert back to her former state of mind." Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Right, and I don't think any less of her. How could I with what I am?" I walked through the door way, the smell of the man's spilled blood hit me like a ton of bricks.

Stepping in completely, I make my way to the living room where I see the full extent of the damage. The man's neck is grotesquely twisted. His back is curved in such a way, it has to be broken. And lying just to the left of him was Bella. Blood ran down her mouth and her neck. She was holding her knees to her chest, her sobs had quieted down to sniffling cries. Bella had yet to lift her head to acknowledge our presence.

Taking slow steps to her, I bend down and place my hands on her arm, lifting her face to mine. I vaguely hear Carlisle sending out instructions on how to take care of the body. Bella's lips quiver and she speaks.

"Edward. I. I didn't mean…oh God Edward, I'm a monster!" Sobs wracked her body once again. Grabbing her, I pull her into a hug, whispering in her ear.

"No, you're not a monster. You're my sweet and beautiful Bella. It's that damned baby that did this, not you!" I gently rocked her back and forth. "It's going to be okay."

Picking her up, I take her up to her room. Esme's already in there and ran a bath for her. Smiling sympathetically, Esme came up to us.

"I thought Bella might want to take a bath. I brought you some clean clothes Bella." Esme took Bella out of my arms. Bella goes to her silently.

"Thanks Esme, that's really nice of you." I leave to give them some privacy.

BPOV

Edward was so understanding. Way too understanding. I don't know how he can take this so lightly. I killed a man and I wasn't even a vampire. Esme carried me to the bathtub and I couldn't bare to look at someone so kind and so good, when I was the complete opposite.

"You're going to be fine Bella. Here, let's get these bloody clothes off of you." She must have seen me turn my head away in shame because she quickly turns it back.

"Hey. You have nothing to be ashamed of. That wasn't you who killed that man, it was that baby inside of you, we all know that and none of us judge you. How can we when we all have done our fair share of killing? Well with the exception of goody too shoes Carlisle." Esme laughed and I did as well.

"Thanks Esme. It's good to know that you don't think I'm some kind of freak. I think I can take care of this whole bathing thing myself."

"Of course. I'll put some clean clothes on your bed. Just call, or whisper actually, if you need anything." I nodded and she left soon after. Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Just maybe.

**((AN: I figured out how to rectify this whole pregnancy thing that was logical and found a way to use Jacob. I hate Jacob, I really do but I think he'll make an appearance next chapter and don't worry I'll keep my objectivity! So review please?))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here come the dogs! I mean shape shifters! **

**Chapter 19**

CPOV

This day proved to be one big contradiction. None of it made sense. Bella attacked and fed from a human as if she were vampire. Before we left she was weak and feeble but now she was strong and virile. Somehow the baby had to be exerting it's ability. Being half vampire and not having any source of proper nutrition, which proved to be blood, it most likely gave a last ditch effort at survival.

It was clear that this birth couldn't take place but so far we have failed to interrupt this pregnancy in any way. No tool seemed to penetrate the placenta that housed it. Unless, the same weakness to the fetus was the same weakness of us all.

Running out of my study, I find everyone in the living room with Esme cleaning up the mess. They look up expectantly at me.

"Call Jacob, I think I have found a way to end Bella's pregnancy." Everyone jumped up immediately.

"Really? What could that mutt do that we haven't already?" Edward asked. He didn't want anything to do with Jacob, especially when it involved Bella.

"I was thinking that the only thing that can penetrate a vampire's skin besides another vampire, is a werewolf's teeth or saliva. So sense the baby is part vampire, Jacob's saliva should be able to breakdown the placenta and the fetus." I finished triumphantly. I should have thought about this sooner, it was so simple really.

"The important thing is you thought of it now Carlisle." Edward said. "I'll go set up a meeting with Jacob and explain everything, well, as much as he needs to know."

JPOV

Everyone was excited that we finally found a cure so to speak, to Bella's ailment. Feeling the rollercoaster of emotions that she went through daily was becoming increasingly exhausting. Edward walked back in to the living room, hanging up his cell phone.

"Alright, I'm going to go meet Jacob in one hour at La Push reservation line. He agreed to giving us some of his saliva, after a few less than pleasant exchanges between the two of us." Edward chuckled. Waves of happiness rolled of Edward, a complete 180 from how he was feeling before.

"Actually, I think it would be better and things would end more, diplomatically, if Jasper went." Alice must have had a vision.

"Less time I have to deal with the mutt the better." Edward muttered. He told me where to go left to check on Bella.

"I'm so glad that this is going to be over soon. I hate seeing and feeling Edward and especially Bella in so much pain."

"I know Jasper, and I will have my shopping buddy back!" Alice squealed.

_1 hour later_

I drove to the La Push county line. Edward literally threw me out the door. Driving at lightning fast speed, I got there very quickly. Jacob was already waiting. I had to admit I was impressed with his punctuality.

Stepping out, I walk human pace to him so as to not rile him. He meets me halfway and shrugs at me.

"I was expecting Bella's leech to be here." Jacob started.

"Alice saw it ending badly if Edward came."

"Aw, I could use a good fight. Haven't kicked any vampire ass lately." He spoke smugly and cocky.

"Actually, she saw it ending badly for you, really badly." I chuckled. We wasted enough idiotic banter and I pressed forward. "So, let's get this over with. I just need you to fill this vial with your saliva."

I threw it at him and he caught it easily. Turning it in his hand, Jacob untwisted the lid. "The whole thing?"

I nodded and hocking sounds erupted from Jacob's throat. That was the most disgusting thing my sensitive ears have heard in a long time. Almost beating out Rosalie and Emmett. A few spits later, he threw the container back at me.

"I hope this works. How bad is she?"

"Bella is really bad off, if this doesn't work she may not make it. As a human anyway." I mutter the last part softly.

"Tell Bells I hope she's okay. Remember the treaty leech. She may be an old friend, but I'd rather her dead than one of you freaks." Jacob spat. He didn't even wait for a reply before disappearing through the trees once again. Pocketing the vial, I head back home.

BPOV

After showering, I plummet myself into the bed. Edward had one brought into his room, not that I minded but I could have easily used the guest room. I still felt horrible about what had happened by my hand. The worst thing was that I could still feel the burning itch in the back of my throat. Edward came back into his, or our room at the moment.

"Hello love, how are you feeling?" he crawled onto the bed next to me. If I told him about the burning it would only cause more problems instead of solving them. I'm so glad that my mind is so….abnormal.

"Oh you know, just tired from killing a human with my bare hands. Or teeth I should say." I bitterly joke. Edward scoots down and pulls me closer to him, stroking my hair. His head tilted towards the door, listening to Jasper coming back.

"I know, stupid question. This is going to work Bella. You're going to be back to normal and we're going to make up for all our lost time together. Just you and me."

"That sounds great. Unbelievable but great all the same." I say right when Jasper, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens trickle in.

"If anyone asks how I'm doing, I'll punch them in the face while I still can." I saw shocked faces from everyone except Emmett.

"I dunno if we should use this dog spit, Bella's funny like this." Emmett laughed, innocent with his stupidity.

"Yeah, well that brilliant idea is never going to see the light of day. Let's get started." Edward stood. Carlisle walked to the edge of the bed, opposite of Edward. Filling a syringe with the saliva, Carlisle lifts my disgustingly snug shirt. If we waited any longer, this demon child might have popped out.

"All ready?" Carlisle asks. I nod and feel the needle push through my skin. Edward was holding my hand expectant. I was fully prepared for this to not work. It would be too simple.

My body jolted and a sharp pain swam through my body. The needle definitely pierced through the placenta. Hope soared through the room. Carlisle pushed the last of the saliva into my stomach and pulled it out.

"Now, I know you said you would punch us in the face, but how are you doing love?" Edward asked, holding my hand.

"It feels weird, almost like it's beginning to tear. AH!" I scream as my body goes into an involuntary arch. I hear a rush of voices before my mind descends into a black void.

**((AN: Almost done! Almost…almost…almost….almost…almost. What would make my day would be if I got 200 reviews at least before ending. I'd love you guys forever if you did. Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh….**

**Follow me on Twitter! Search for: CoryMartine**

**Well, if you want to that is…is…is…is…)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Have you heard of that story called "Twilight: What If?" I heard it's EPIC. I don't know, just something I've heard from a reliable source. **

**You know, I noticed a lot of my chapters end with cliff hangers. I never intend to leave them that way, I usually just stop writing when I get tired of it. **

**What happens to Bella in this chapter may seem a bit out there, but just work with me here.**

**Chapter 20**

EPOV

Bella has been unconscious for one day now. Carlisle had her hooked up to an EKG machine and her vitals were stable for the most part. The troubling thing was that her heart seemed to be slowing down little by little. But it didn't correspond to her brain waves which flowed across the screen as if nothing was wrong.

Carlisle couldn't place what was wrong. He tried using the ultrasound again and this time it worked. The fetus and placenta couldn't be found. It was as if it had dissolved like Carlisle was hoping. Even though I was thrilled that this happened, I knew that it just disappearing was highly illogical.

Waiting for the next card to fall, I panic when it finally does. Her heart thumps once, twice, and then stops. Standing up, I lean over her.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I yell out frantically. He's there before I even finish.

"I heard. This doesn't make any sense, go get the paddles for me." I quickly follow through. Coming back to Bella's side I pass them off to Carlisle. Before he places them on her chest, her eyes pop open. Carlisle steps back in shock.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I ask, gripping her hand in mine. The EEG still showed active brainwaves yet her heart was still not beating.

"Yeah. But what happened? I feel, strange." Bella answered confused. Looking up at Carlisle, I wasn't really sure how to explain what had happened.

"Bella, after we injected the werewolf saliva you passed out for a day. You flat lined and right when I was about to shock you to try and get you back, you woke up. Bella, you're heart isn't beating right now."

She was taking in the new information. By now, everyone else was coming in to her room. She looked up at me, eyes wide.

"I don't understand. If my heart isn't beating, am I dead?"

"Well, in the sense of the word, it seems like it. But your brain is operating at normal capacity. Tell us what you feel, exactly." I prodded. This was all so foreign.

BPOV

The whole time I everything blacked out, I felt like I was on fire. I could feel my heart stopping, yet I was still having thoughts, I was still aware of everything around. I thought I was turning into a vampire, but when Carlisle said I still had brain waves, I was extremely confused. Everyone was waiting for me to tell them what I was feeling. Taking a deep breath, I begin to explain the best I could.

"Well, I'm not too sure. I felt like I was burning at first. Then I could feel my heart slowing until it finally stopped. When I opened my eyes, the room was extremely bright and the beeping from those machines sounded like a train station. They still do actually."

"Bella, what about your throat, how does it feel?" Carlisle asked. Once I thought about it, was bothering me a little.

"Um. Itchy, maybe a little burning like tingle."

"Ha, I knew Bella would be a weird vampire!" Emmett bellowed.

"She's not a vampire!" Edward stood up and growled at him. I could feel Jasper sending calming waves through the room.

"Actually son, I think she may be at least part vampire." Carlisle suggested. I thought it was an all or nothing type of thing.

"How is it possible to be part vampire?" I ask.

"Normally, vampires lose any signs of brain activity or brain waves. You haven't. Also, vampires don't need to breathe, but your lungs seem to be fully functioning. And your senses have heightened to that of a vampire. I'll know more once I take some tests." Carlisle turned and got something out of his case. Leaning down, he swabbed the inside of my mouth and drew blood.

"So, should we take her hunting, or would human food still work?" Edward asked. Hopefully human food would win out. Fresh deer doesn't sound too appealing. Before he was answered the doorbell rung, and Edward's question was immediately answered.

I felt compelled to get to what was on the opposite side of the door. And the feelings I had during the UPS incident resurfaced. Nonetheless, I dart out of the bed and down the stairs. I hear Edward, and the rest of the family right behind me. I reach the door before them and yank it open.

I'm surprised to find Charlie on the opposite side. His scent wasn't irresistible but it tickled my throat even more and I could feel my mouth feeling with saliva…or venom I guess.

"Uh..Hi dad."

**((AN: Now that was a cliffhanger I did on purpose. I'm ashamed to admit I completely forgot about Charlie. :( But I think using him in this chapter and the next will make up for it. Hopefully. Now….review please?))**


	21. Chapter 21

**((I bet you think that you know what's going on with Bella. Don't lie, you do don't you? NOPE. Muahaha. You won't expect this.))**

**Chapter 21**

"Bella, why hasn't anyone told me you've been found? Are you okay?" Charlie spoke frantically and frenzied. Of course the Cullens couldn't tell Charlie exactly why, but the cover story was going to be difficult.

"Dad, I'm fine really. Or at least getting better. Before I was…." I studdered. I was a terrible liar and this wasn't going to be any different. Stumbling on my thoughts, I hear Carlisle stepping up beside me.

"That's my fault Officer Swan, we found Bella about a couple of months or so ago. The state she was in, she was catatonic and every time she managed to make progress to recovery, the smallest thing would send her back. I thought it would be best to limit human contact to those that absolutely needed to be next to her." Carlisle said it so smoothly he had to have planned it. Charlie looked like he bought it.

"I understand. I'm just glad she's safe now. I was sure this was going to be a pointless visit. Are you ready to come back Bella? I miss you." My dad looked so lonely. He never opened himself up this much before and it hurt to realize that I could never be close to him again.

"I miss you too dad." I felt tears rolling down my cheek. Charlie looked puzzled.

"Bells, you're crying blood." He said shocked. Putting my hand to my eye, I draw back bloody fingers. Next thing I know is I felt a jolt where my heart used to beat. A familiar thump sounds and then I black out once again.

**((I know, it's cruel to have such a short chapter. But I don't feel guilty. After all I just updated like 3 hours ago. This helps set up Bella's 'special' problem.))**


	22. Chapter 22:REEDITED!

**A couple of you think Bella is half vampire. Bella's not half vampire. Muahahaha. I thought I cleared this up before, but I guess not well enough. Bella isn't pregnant anymore, Jacob's saliva caused the baby's bones and skin to dissolve, as illogical as that sounds this is fiction. But the venom in the baby still is in Bella and that's why she can….**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. SMALL CHANGES BUT STILL IMPORTANT-ISH. **

**A lot of you say you're confused about what's going on. I'll try and clear things up next chapter, though if you could PM me and tell me what exactly you're confused about that would be amazing. Thanks-A-Bunches! :) **

**Chapter 23**

3rd POV

Carlisle caught Bella just before she would have hit the ground. Picking her up, he walks back to take her upstairs. Esme guides Charlie inside who is still incapacitated with shock.

"Esme, can you take Charlie in the living room while I check on Bella? Edward, come on." Carlisle climbed the stairs painfully slow. Carrying out her husband's wishes, Esme sits with Charlie.

"What is really going on here Esme?" Charlie got back into the reality. Esme looked around the room for help but everyone was just as much at a loss for ideas as she was. So she said the only thing she could have.

"This is going to be hard to say, but um. Well Bella isn't getting better. She's dying, and we're not sure how long she has left."

BPOV

"Esme just told Charlie that Bella's dying." Edward spoke worried.

"It's probably for the best. Whatever is happening to Bella, she's not human anymore and we can't risk her being around Charlie or any other human. It's time we move anyway." Carlisle paused.

My heart still wasn't beating but I was conscious of my surroundings. Opening my eyes, I look up at Edward and Carlisle and overhear their conversation. What happened felt so odd, like something I would have imagined a heart attack or stroke to feel like. Propping myself up, my throat is starting to burn strongly now.

"Bella?" Edward came and grasped my hand desperately.

"Someone should get my dad out of here now. I don't think I can resist much longer." I can hear Alice dragging Charlie away. He's still just as confused but thankfully, Alice has him wrapped around her finger.

"He's gone now Bella, we should go hunting now and try and figure out what's going on if that's even possible." Edward helped me up. Going downstairs we start running to the forest with Edward guiding me.

Finding some elk, Edward demonstrates how it's done, though it seems kind of self explanatory. When he finishes, Edward steps back to let me have my go at it. I make quick work of two elk and stand back up, contented.

"Are you full now love?"

"Yes, this is going to get some getting used to though. It feels weird that I liked it." I smiled.

"Well, it is natural for you now."

I felt that familiar jolt run through my body yet again, but this time I didn't pass out. I could tell my heart had started back up and from the looks of it, Edward could as well.

"Why does my heart keep starting and stopping?"

"I don't know, but I do have a theory I want to run by Carlisle. Let's get back we have a lot to talk about." And with that we started back. I guess normal was a thing of the past for me. Maybe now I would get that eternity with Edward after all. I definitely deserve it after everything I've been through.

The family was sitting around obviously bored. Carlisle was elsewhere, probably in his study. Leaving Edward's side, I go to sit down on the sofa.

"Carlisle, can you come out here please?"

"Sure. I hear Bella's heart has started back up again." Carlisle took a seat in front of me. Taking my hand in his, he frowns slightly. "Your skin, Bella, is warmer than ours. Yet it's not warm enough as a human's would be."

"What can I say, I'm a freak." I smirked.

"Carlisle, I was thinking that with everything that has happened, maybe this is part of Bella's ability." Edward suggested.

"How so?"

"Well, she was bitten, but the vampires that kidnapped her didn't release any venom into the bites and she didn't go through a normal transformation. She was still human all during her pregnancy and since the baby's venom mixed with her blood, I'm guessing the blood cells weren't destroyed as they normally would have been. With her heart stopping and starting, and her still having an active, 'living' brain maybe Bella can make herself either completely vampire or human, well human to an extent, as part of her power. She just hasn't learned how to control it yet."

The room was quiet, everyone was thinking over this new theory. It was the only thing that made sense to me, but what if I could change between vampire and human? I don't see the advantage in that. Well, I could resist my hunger better as a 'human' but nothing cool like seeing the future or reading minds.

**((AN: Alright, gotta run and take my mom to a dentist appt. Review please! Laters!))**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 24**

"So this is a good thing right? Kind of a win-win, no killer baby and I'm a vampire. What about Charlie?" I gasped. I can't believe I forgot about my dad so easily, so much was going on all at once.

"Hey I have an idea! I was thinking that since he was here for that little heart attack of yours that we could call him and tell him that you died at the hospital. All you have to do is get your heart to stop again and play dead for awhile." Emmett spoke up enthused.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Emmett?" Jasper says in feigned shocked. We all laughed.

"That's actually a good idea. Do you think you would be able to do that?" Carlisle asked me. Thinking about it, I could but I didn't really want to be there when Charlie found out. But I did feel like I owed it to the Cullens to at least do this much.

"Yes, we should do this now I suppose. Can we go now?" I asked, already getting up and heading towards the door. Everyone agreed with me and we got in our cars and headed to the hospital. Once there, Carlisle had no problem securing me a room. I asked him to hold off calling Charlie just yet, I wanted a few more moments to prepare.

Edward was by my side while everyone else was waiting in the waiting room. I was nervous and according to Jasper, emotional as well. I wasn't expecting to have to 'say goodbye' to my dad so soon. Or in such a manner.

"You'll be okay, you can do this. You'll do this, and then we can move and start all over again. Have our happy ending love." Edward promised.

"I can't handle anything else. Everything has been so chaotic, we've hardly had time with one another. After this is over, I want to spend some time with you. Alone."

"I wouldn't want anything else." Edward leaned in to me and kissed me. The kiss deepened and the outside world melted away. He wasn't being as careful as he had in the past, which was something I reveled in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. A knock sounded on the door and we broke apart all too soon.

"Sorry to interrupt, are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked. Not breaking contact with Edward, I answer.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to _turn human_ again."

Taking my hand in his, Edward spoke. "Think about the other times it happened, what were you doing?"

Turning my head down retrospectively, I tried to remember. "When Charlie first came to the door and I met him, and after I just hunted I recall feeling shocked and a little overwhelmed."

"I can help with that." Jasper smiled and stepped in, walking up to me. I felt the waves that he was sending out to me. It wasn't long until my hand clenched down on Edward's as my heart went cold yet again. This time I remained consciousness. Edward's free hand was rubbing circles on my back and I took a pointless breath before opening my eyes.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"You're going to have to stay perfectly still Bella, for however long your dad stays. I know it will be hard, but even if he cries, you can't do anything about it." Carlisle instructed.

"I know."

Carlisle picked up the room phone and dialed my dad's number. Laying completely down on the bed, I gave on last look and Edward covered my face with the sheet. I was ready for this, I had to be. Edward was still holding my hand as the door opened slowly.

Charlie entered hesitantly, and regretfully. His steps to my bed were just as slow. I could hear his breathing irregular and hitching.

"Chief Swan, I'll step out…" Edward almost whispered to Charlie. An awkward laugh escaped Charlie's lips.

"Between you and me, I hanging by a thread. I know a father is never ready to lose his daughter, but….I don't know. It's just not right, she didn't deserve this. I can't break down just yet, so, could you stay? And it's Charlie." Charlie's voice wavered, heavy with emotions. He was anything but the crying type, but right now, he sounded like he would break in any moment.

"Of course. Charlie, I understand how you feel, and well, I've broken down myself numerous times. I can't begin to describe the amount of restraint I'm trying for to not fall apart right now. Bella was my life, my soul and without her, I will never laugh or smile the same way and certainly never love again. Quite literally, I part of me died with her." Edward finished. I could tell he was walking over to my dad and hugging him. If I could, I would have been in tears and hysterics. Now, I was finding it hard to stay still and 'dead'.

"I know you really loved her, and I should have supported you guys. Guess I'm too late for that." Charlie pulled a chair up to my bed. He pulled my bed sheet from my face and started crying uncontrollably. Shocked, I open my eyes, which proves to be a big mistake as Charlie looks into my eyes.

**((AN: Muahahaha. So Bella was supposed to be playing dead….but got caught by Charlie! I wonder what's gonna happen now? **

**Reviews are loved, so are variations in them! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**((AN: After I posted the other day, I realized the chapters were off. This chapter is actually chapter 24...**

**Holnico: Yeah, I saw this documentary where this person just died, and his body shot up. It was really weird. ))**

**Chapter 24**

BPOV

Oh God! I just screwed everything up. Maybe Charlie wouldn't notice. No, it was too late for that, too late to go back, Charlie saw and straightened up immediately. He backed away with a racing heart. My eyes had already shifted to him. I looked at Edward, praying he had some brilliant cover.

"Bella? You're alive?! I don't know how but thank God! Let me go get Carlisle!" Edward rushed in excitement. He was pretty good, I almost bought it was a miracle. But, contrary to popular belief my dad wasn't that slow. Edward left to get Carlisle, I could kill him for that, we both knew, he had no reason to leave.

"But, Bella, you were dead! I touched you, your skin was cold. Hell, it still is! Someone around here is going to tell me the truth, dammit." Charlie sat down. Carlisle and Edward were taking their sweet time returning, and I had to stall as long as possible.

"I don't know, I can't explain it dad. I'm not a doctor, but can't we just be happy that I'm alive?" I laughed nervously.

"Bella, there's no medical explanation for this, that much I know! You look different, you even sound different." Charlie wiped his face with his hand before adding, "Look Bells, I'm thrilled you're still alive. I just need to know the truth. I can only look the other way for so long."

What? The way he was talking about looking the other way, it was as if he suspected something unnatural for awhile. I couldn't see anything working besides telling him the truth. But I knew we couldn't, not with the Volturi possibly finding out. Unless we could tell him, only be really vague.

Carlisle and Edward walked back into the room, looking grim. I had to get their attention and let them know my plan without Charlie noticing. They both looked at me, and I winked hoping they would catch my meaning behind it.

"Charlie, you may want to sit down before we explain everything to you." Carlisle began. He threw a cursory glance in my direction.

"Dad, you said you've been looking the other way for a long time now. We'll tell you the truth, but you have to promise you won't ask questions." I saw his eyebrows burrow together in frustration.

"All right." He finally agreed.

"Well. The Cullens, and now me, aren't exactly human. I can't tell you exactly, but let's just say…some myths aren't myths at all." I finished hoping that would be enough.

"I know you said no questions Bella, but you can't just say something like that and not expect me to question it."

Right now would be a great time for Edward to read my mind. But of course that would be too easy for Isabella Swan. Thinking about what to do, my thoughts were interrupted by Edward.

"Go ahead Bella, he does have a right to know."

"I don't think you want to know as much as you think you do dad. But, I owe it to you. There are different…entities in this world that don't follow any natural laws of physics or anything. Supernatural things and people are all around us, people just don't believe in them and therefore we are virtually invisible while hiding in plain sight. If you want to know more, research 'Cold Ones' on my computer at home. But whatever you find, you have to keep to yourself." I finished hoping that would be enough.

Charlie was thinking about things and I could've sworn I saw a light bulb turn on in his mind. "Does this have anything to do with those books you brought home from Seattle last year? The ones on…on Vampires?"

I had no idea that he had seen those books. He hit it right on the head, but I still didn't want to come out and agree. "Seems like you know more than you let on. Is this going to be a problem? Because I'm still your daughter, and I'm not any different. As far as my character I mean."

Charlie looked a good five shades paler. He stood and walked to look out the window. He began talking but didn't turn to look at me like he would have normally.

"I don't know Bella. I thought you were this one person for so long, and now I don't even know you at all seems like. You are my daughter, I do love you, but this is just too much. I can't handle this, take care of yourself Bella." Charlie turned and practically ran out of the room without so much as looking at me.

To say I was shocked at his reaction would have been an understatement. I didn't expect him to accept it with open arms, but I also didn't expect total rejection. The door slammed shut.

"That went well. I guess I don't have a dad anymore." I mumbled.

**((AN: So….maybe not the most ideal way for Charlie to react, but I liked it. More exciting I think. Oh and did you notice OOC for Charlie? Well, review review review! Please.))**


	25. Chapter 25

**To spice up things, I'm going to recommend one story each chapter. So if I read a story and think it's spectacular…then I'll recommend it. I'm a picky reader and have high standards, so believe me when I say you won't waste time reading the stories I'm into. **

**1****st**** recommend: "Saving Eachother" by iluvthevamps**

**Carlisle, please. Save her. I love her. I can't- You can't just let her die! She's everything to me!" I sobbed, begging him to save her.I would even make her undergo three days of torture. For my own TWILIGHT!**

**Now…onwards to my story!**

**Chapter 25**

I could feel my eyes water, well I guess fill up with blood would be a more accurate description, and I couldn't hold them back any longer before the bloody tears made their unwarranted appearance. How could my own father just give up on me like this? I know finding out his daughter was a vampire was a lot to handle, but surely that shouldn't of resulted in a kiss off. Edward pulled me into a hug and was trying to console me.

"It's okay, Bella. He just needs time to digest everything."

"Really Edward? And you read this in his mind? I don't need to be a mind reader to know that Charlie wants nothing to do with me." I whimpered. Edward didn't say anything to repudiate my belief.

"Bella, you'll always be my daughter. You know that." Carlisle stepped closer to me.

"I know Carlisle. And I love you like my own father, but nonetheless, it still hurts knowing my actual father doesn't want his own flesh and blood."

"Our family are closer than most biological families I've seen. What's so special about blood anyway?" Carlisle responded.

"Oh I don't know, the taste of it maybe." I joked light heartedly. Swinging my legs to the side, I step out of the bed. "Well, I'm gonna swing by and grab some things out of my room. Out of my old room I mean."

"I'll come with you and help." Edward walked over to me.

"No that would surely cause more problems if Charlie is home. I'm just going to run in and run out. But I'll be at your place soon, okay?"

"Our place you mean." Edward leaned down and kissed me. Pulling him closer, we held the kiss longer. I was anxious to experience this part of my new vampire life. When we broke apart finally, our foreheads rested against each other's and we simply stared into each other's eyes. As minimalistic as it was, I could have stayed like this for a lifetime or three.

"Ours. I like the sound of that. I think that when I get back, me and you definitely need to spend some time _discussing_ things." I raised my eyebrows with a hint of suggestion.

"Oh, I completely agree. And there are quite a few other things I would like to do with you as well." Edward smirked.

"As happy as I am for the two of you, I don't really want to hear your plans for each other." Carlisle announced in mock disgust.

"But Carlisle, if I'm going to be living with you guys now I'm sure you'll be hearing more than just our plans for one another." Edward and I just broke out in laughter. Carlisle's face was priceless. His shock was understandable as I'm not usually one to give hints or sexual innuendos of any kind.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave now, see you guys later."

"Bye Bella."

"See you later Love."

**((AN: *Dodges knives* I know, I know. Yet another short chapter. But wait! I'm planning a big gigantic blow out that includes……**

**Review please!))**


	26. Chapter 26

**Suggested Twilight reading: **

**Scarred and Scared **

**Edward left thinking it would be best for her. But what if it wasn't? What if when Bella left, Charlie got abusive? When the Cullen's return, can they save Bella from her living hell? Or is it too late?**

**Now…Time for some OOC fun! You've been warned! Haha. Just from Charlie mainly, and a few guests…..**

**Chapter 26**

Walking up to Charlie's house, I see the cruiser in the driveway. I notice Jacob Black's Rabbit is there also. Well that's just great. Although I trusted Charlie to have kept my secret, I 'warped' back into human form for the time being. I'm going to have find a new term for my power. Slowing down, I plan on just ignoring everyone and heading to my room. The Blacks didn't know about my transformation, probably just assumed that the baby was gone and that's it.

Taking a few gulps of air, I'm surprised at how I've already forgot how to be human so easily. For the first time since I've moved to Forks the front door is locked. Regretfully, I raise my fist to knock. Nerves are getting the best of me, but I can't get this wrong. Let's see…heart beating? Check. Breathing? Check. Hopefully Jacob couldn't smell me as much as I could smell him right now, I really thought Edward was exaggerating when he said how disgusting their odor was.

Billy Black came to the door, along with Sam Uley. Just great, I was not counting on Sam being there. "What do you want Bella?"

"Not here to cause any trouble guys, just wanted to get a few of my things and then I'll be gone." Curiously enough they let me through. Before my foot hits the first step, Jacob comes into the room.

"So you're officially a leech now huh?" His voice reeked in disgust. I can't believe Charlie told, well I can, I was just desperately hoping he would honor my wishes.

"Wow, looks like you've raised an idiot for a son Billy, great job. FYI Jacob, my heart is still beating." I spit out, pretty convincingly I might add.

"I'm finished with this crap, y'all can go back to stuffing your faces." I feel a pair of arms tightening around me. I start struggling against them, but not using my full strength. "What the hell Sam?! Let me go!"

"Sure, so you can suck on our neck? Charlie told us what you were, and you're fully aware of the treaty. Let's reiterate, any one turned by the Cullens or just any new vamps period, and we get free reign to eradicate the pests." Sam yelled. Shocked, I looked up to Charlie.

"You promised dad! What happened to me always being your daughter? They're gonna kill me you know! You coward, I hope your happy. You lost Renee, and now me. Asshole!"

Denying what I was any longer was useless, and dangerous to my own well being. And it seemed that I was the only one here concerned with my well being. Kicking back, Sam still has a death grip around my waist. I couldn't get free Damn it.

If I was a bear I would just rip these assholes to shreds. Maybe even Charlie. I felt Sam Uley swaying back and forth as he struggled to keep his hold on me. My body felt like it was seizing and all of a sudden I fell down on all fours, heavy with four.

I saw everyone back away in shock and undeniable fear. A deep, guttural growl escaped my throat and somehow, as if I wasn't enough of a freak…I had shifted into a bear.

**((AN: Yes. Bella was OOC also. I don't know how this last part with Bella turning into a bear happened, my hands have a mind of their own. I definitely wasn't planning on that happening when I started this chapter. Ha. Don't worry, I'll explain everything. It will make sense and not seem so farfetched soon!))**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Finally, something worked in my favor and just when I needed it. Baring my teeth I step closer to the Blacks, Charlie and Sam Uley. Jacob looks like he is about to lose it, but I'm sure I could handle an immature wolf. Thinking about what I should do to them, Carlisle's face pops into my mind. I guess he wouldn't be too thrilled if I killed anyone. Not that I could bring myself to do that. Jacob did use to be my best friend, and Charlie my dad.

Jacob finally lost control and shifted into a wolf. He was almost my size but I still had the advantage. A large thud was heard to the left of us, and Charlie was seen unconscious on the floor. I told him he shouldn't have gotten involved.

I guess Billy was used to all this bizarreness cause he didn't even flinch. Clearing his throat he bravely and perhaps stupidly stepped forward. "Look, I don't know if you can hear me like that Bella, but we can't just have Forks flooded with menaces. Be it an old friend or not."

Really? So what was he going to say next, no hard feelings? I could see that I wasn't going to be getting away from this house peacefully. Jacob was ready to launch at me and just as he did so I managed to swipe a claw at him, effectively throwing him across the room. I could get used to this whole bear thing. I laughed, but it came through as a strange roaring sound.

Sam had phased now too, and charged at me, from behind and landed on my back. I needed to defend myself but I still was hesitant to cause any long term damage to either Jacob or Sam. Wiggling I try to knock him off. I still wasn't used to this new bear skin. Running with full speed, I break out through the back porch window. It wouldn't look to good having the Forks population witness a bear and wolf fight on the streets.

Sam is still holding on my back for dear life, so I start bucking back and forth. Eventually I manage to throw him off me, knocking him into a tree. He can't get back up, I think he broke his back against the tree I threw him on. Time to make a break for it. I head towards the forest and run in the direction of the Cullens house.

One thing I didn't think of was changing back. I don't know how I did this in the first place. I make it back fairly quickly. Coming to the edge of the forest I can see the lights on in the Cullen household. I can also hear voices as if they were right next to me. Weird, I still have my vampire senses in this form. Too bad I can't talk this way.

"Do you smell that?" Jasper asked, sounding stunned. Could they sense me? I don't think they could if he was questioning my scent.

"Yeah! It smells like dinner decided to come to me tonight, cool!" Emmett bellowed. I heard heavy, quick footsteps and running towards me. Emmett couldn't possibly think I was food…actually Emmett would think that. Before I had a chance to do anything Emmett was crouching in front of me, poised to attack.

This is not good. The rest of the family had come out with Emmett as well. I backed away a little in an attempt to stall.

"What's wrong bear? Don't like a little competition?" Leave it to Emmett to talk to a bear. Just so happened that this bear was an actual person, but he didn't know that. I growled and raised up on my two hind legs. I wonder if I could walk upright like this, that would be funny to see.

"Emmett son, stop playing with your food." Carlisle prodded.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but for some reason I feel sorry for the bear. Maybe you should go hunt something else." Jasper suggested. I'll have to thank him later.

"Nah, this bear looks like it'll put up a fight." Emmett was determined to take me down. I saw Edward shaking his head with a small smirk playing on his lips. God, I could just jump him right here and now. Before I realized it, Emmett had sprung forward and landed on me, with my back to the ground. I need to focus, before something bad happens. Just wait until I turn back to vampire, I'm going to kill Emmett.

As I thought about what I'd do to Emmett when I changed back, I could feel myself convulsing again. Pretty soon my bear fur and skin had disappeared and inconveniently enough, I was back to being a vampire again. A naked vampire.

**((AN: Haha. So, Bella changed back to her vampire form in front of the Cullens…with Emmett on top of her…naked…hahaha. So…review please? REVIEW! **

**A little explanation about Bella. She is a vampire, not a shapeshifter…not really. She can shapeshift as her ability…it'll be further explained next chapter. :) ))**


	28. Chapter 28

**I had this strange dream last night. I was checking my emails and soon found that "Can't Play on Broken Strings" hit 300 reviews by the 28****th**** chapter. Wanna make that dream come true? :) **

**Chapter 28**

"Bella?" I heard different variations of my name being called out in surprise. My eyes were wide in embarrassment. Emmett had yet to move, I guess too shocked. His eyes resembled saucers, and he was propping his arms on either side of my head, anxious to get up.

"Shit, Bella. I thought you were a bear." He said in a rush. His eyes flickered down from my face, and I'm pretty sure he had a decent view of my chest. Regretting what I was about to say, I knew it was the only way no one else would get a free peep show.

"Yeah, um…stay on top of me. And if you look at my breasts one more time, you're dead." I ordered him. I guess I shifted a little bit because I could feel something trying to spring to life halfway down on Emmett. Oh God, what a perv.

"EMMETT! If you don't get off Bella like yesterday, then you're gonna experience a drive spell for 1 year. I'm not lying!" Rosalie yelled, growled.

"I promise if you get up, you won't even be able to be intimate again."

"I didn't look, I'm not..I…I won't." Emmett was stumbling over his words. I could tell he was still getting excited in his nether region, and trying to decide what he should do.

"Hey Emmett, Coprophagy is the word used for poop eating?" I said hoping to distract him.

"What?! That's so gross!" He boomed and I could feel his, private, softening thankfully. I knew that random fact would come in handy one day.

"Bella, I'm coming up to you with a blanket." Edward ran up to us. He was glaring at Emmett. "When you get up, look straight ahead or your gonna be feeding from a tube."

"Chillax dude, I'm not trying to look at you're gi….damn Bella, you're hot!" Emmett said while he was standing, having taken a quick look against his better judgment.

"Damn, sorry." Realizing his mistake, he takes off running in some random direction.

"Watch out for werewolves! They're on a rampage." I yelled after him.

"Werewolves are better than the wrath of Rose!" Emmett screamed before he was out of hearing range. Edward and I laughed.

"Here you go, you're not hurt are you?" Edward asked while helping me up and wrapping the blanket around me. I shook my head in response.

"What, you don't want to take a sneak peek of the goods?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll have more than my fair share of peeks when I'm through with you." He gave me a quick, yet passionate kiss. The rest of the family went inside already, though Rosalie was still fuming.

**((AN: I just wanted to update before I went to sleep…I'll try to update again tomorrow though. It'll be back to the serious stuff by then.))**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, the string of humor is out of my system. Back to drama! And Bella's little bout of OOC is over…I think. :) **

**Chapter 29**

After changing, I run downstairs where everyone is already waiting. Taking an unneeded seat next to Edward, I notice Emmett still hasn't returned.

"Should we wait for Emmett?" I ask.

"If he's smart then he won't be back for a while." Rosalie was still upset about that. Deciding it would be best to move on, I think of where I should start with explaining.

"What happened when you got to Charlie's house Bella?" Carlisle helped me out. My thoughts were still kind of muddled.

"When I got there, Sam Uley, Billy and Jacob Black were there. Charlie told them about what I was I guess, because Sam and Jacob started accusing me of being a vampire. I was still 'human' so I tried to act like I had no clue what they were talking about. But they didn't buy it. Long story short, Sam and Jacob wolfed out and attacked me. Somehow I transformed into a bear and managed to overpower Sam who had a grip on me."

"What were you thinking when you turned into the bear?" Edward asked me.

"Uh, oh I was thinking that it would be convenient if I was a bear cause I'd be able to get away quicker and easier. And it just kind of happened."

"That's interesting. I'll have to do some research but Bella, I think your power might be shape shifting, not switching between human and vampire." Carlisle was clearly excited about this theory.

"Really? That's even cooler!" Emmett popped in. "And Rose, it was an accident I swear it was."

"So yelling out 'Damn Bella, you're hot!' was an accident?" Rose glared.

"Well, maybe not that part…but I couldn't help that the truth just came out." Emmett hesitantly walked over and sat next to Rosalie. The moment he sat down, Rosalie smacked the back of his head so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Alright, I think I'll be quiet now."

"Anyway, the pack was waiting for something like this, and now that we gave them a reason I don't think there will be any pacifying them this time. So unless you want to fight, I guess it's time to say goodbye to Forks." Jasper reasons.

"I can't believe I didn't see this happening. From my vision, Charlie kept quiet. I guess he changed his mind too quickly." Alice pouted.

"We should fight, give those dogs a run for their money." Emmett boomed.

"Even though they just tried to dismember me, they did used to be my friends and I'd prefer to just leave." I said.

"I agree, looks like we will be moving Forks sooner than expected." Carlisle decided.

**((AN: I'm stuck. Besides the Cullens moving, there's not much more I can do with this story. So unless someone gives me a spectacular idea, then…..the next chapter is going to be the last one. So send in your reviews and lemme know what you think.))**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is dedicated to holnico! I wouldn't have gone forth without their ideas!**

**Chapter 30**

After the moving was decided upon, Alice had a vision. "We have two days until the wolves attack, at least that's as far as I can see until my vision blurs."

"Alright, I'll go withdraw everyone from school and speak with the hospital." Carlisle moved to leave. A thought hit me.

"Well wait, there's no way Charlie is going to withdraw me."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of it. Meanwhile, the go ahead and start packing anything you might want to keep." Carlisle left. I was relieved at how easy and accepting everyone was. Though I'm sure me being a vampire is what I can credit that to.

With that taken care of, we all went to our respective rooms. Of course there was hardly any packing to do as Alice refused to take anything that we could replace with something better. Grabbing a box, I began to help Edward pile his massive cd collection. The room is filled with an awkward silence. Edward and I haven't really had a chance to talk things out completely. I know it needed to be done but I was still dreading it so much.

Bending down to place a stack of cds in the box, our hands made contact and I quickly pulled back. "Sorry."

"What's going on Bella? Ever since we've been alone, you're acting all distant." Edward asked walking over to me.

"Just lost in thought I guess. It seems that all I've brought to this family is trouble. Maybe Rosalie was right, maybe I am a threat to this family. And you certainly deserve more than I can offer." I replied honestly. Not wanting to see his reaction, I go over to sit on the bed. Picking at my nails nervously, I feel Edward tilting my head forward.

"Bella, I'm the one who isn't deserving. None of this is your fault. You can talk to me about anything love, even if you think I won't like it." He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Gee, thanks for giving me permission to talk freely."

"No problem love. I don't know about you but putting away all those cds made me lonely. Wanna help me with that?" Edward didn't give me the chance to respond before he flips me over further on the bed. Pulling him closer I start to kiss him.

"Well we can't have wittle Wedward all lonely." I tease him, and laugh. Pushing himself up, Edward rips his shirt off and comes back to my waiting lips. It becomes more intense and I feel his hands creeping up my shirt. With careless abandon he rips it away from my body and quickly does away with my bra.

His kisses trail down my neck with his tongue darting in and out along the way. When he reaches my breast, my body automatically arches. His arms unwrap themselves from my back and travel to my shorts buckle. Popping them open, I help him out and wiggle out of them. Edward turns me so my back is against his chest and he's attacking my neck with his mouth and squeezing my breasts with one of his hands.

Edward's free hand dips below my underwear and a loud moan escapes my throat. My head falls back and I'm getting lost in the moment. My eyes are closed and unexpectedly, an image or flashback of the four vampires at the warehouse hits me like a ton of bricks.

Breaking out of Edward's hold, I sit up on the far side of the bed trying to calm myself down. A hand comes to a stop on my shoulder and I flinch. Looking over I see that it was Edward sitting next to me, looking at me sympathetically. I can't believe this happened, I'm so embarrassed.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I reacted that way. Its just, what happened popped in my mind and it just seemed so real. I thought I was over that."

'Bella, what happened wasn't just some scratch or something. It was major and it's going to take some time. And I with everything that has happened you haven't had a chance to really heal like you need to. Only 4 months have passed since and I should have known better than to push something like this." Edward wrapped a comforter around me and pulled me to his chest and laid down.

"You're right, it's just…I feel useless. I mean, the only thing I could have given you that would have been special was taken away from me. And then I leave you, and cheat on you. Now I can't even be with you as much as I do want to."

"If I have to wait an eternity until you're comfortable then I will Bella. Although I would prefer not to."

"I love you so much Edward, I think I would go insane were it not for you by my side. " I tell him.

"As I love you." Edward ran his hand through my hair. A small thing that I knew Edward liked that I could give him came to me. Smiling, I concentrate until a thump is present.

"I was beginning to miss that beautiful rhythm."

"I know you like my human side better." I smile wrapping his arms tighter around me while stifling a yawn.

"That's where you're wrong, I love you just the way you are. Now sleep love, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Right, I forgot you liked watching me sleep also. Goodnight my stalker." I chuckled before drifting off.

**((AN: woo. Hard chapter to write. So tell me…the almost-but-not-quite sex scene didn't cross the line between a T rating and an M rating did it? I don't think it was graphic, but idk. So there was a little B/E session…small hint: it's gonna spark a bit of a problem later on in the story. **

**I wrote this through a headache just for all of you. Okay…now…uh…review please? Your reviews are like aspirin…actually I use Tylenol….so really your reviews are like Tylenol! Lol))**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow. I never thought I'd get to chapter 31 with this story, and I'm not even finished. Yes, Bella is acting strange…if she didn't then what's going to happen around chapter 32 or 33 wouldn't happen…and things wouldn't be so fangtastic! Haha…fangtastic get it? Oo Sorry, that was a bad pun…just finished watching True Blood. Uh, Eric Northman is a mill times better than Ed..never mind I'm not gonna say it, I don't wanna cause an uproar..lol. **

**Chapter 31**

The next couple of hours flew by pretty quickly. For now we were going to stay with the Denali clan until we found something more permanent. Can't say I was too thrilled with the idea of Tanya being so close to Edward but I knew I could trust Edward to not do anything. We were going to take Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmet's Jeep and Edward's Volvo. Walking over to Edward's car I make it to the passenger side.

"I'm going to ride with Rosalie and Emmett. Go ahead and drive." Edward tossed me the keys. He never let anyone drive his Volvo unless it was absolutely unavoidable. I must have hurt him more than I realized last night.

"Come on Bella, it'll be fun, just us girls. Oh and Jasper!" Alice chuckled.

"Sure, tons of fun Alice, let's go." Opening the driver side, I throw myself in and we all take off.

**EPOV **

Tossing Bella the keys, I could see the confusion and hurt playing across her face. I know I told her last night that I understood she wasn't ready to be intimate. But that wasn't completely the truth. I mean, she could be close to a stranger, yet she didn't want anything to do with me. I had to have some answers, something to lessen this sense of rejection that was stirring.

Sitting in the backseat of the jeep, I was thinking about how to go about this. If anyone, Rosalie could help me understand the most. Though, it was something I know she rarely talked about, even thought about. Once we had started, I leaned forward to turn the stereo up loud enough to garble our words.

"So, what's the big deal Edward? You and Bella have a fight or something?" Emmett asked.

"Or something. Rosalie, I know it's a sensitive subject, but…Bella's behavior is puzzling me to no end. Do you mind talking with me?" She turned in her seat to look at me.

"Of course, if I can help Bella then I will. She is family after all." Rosalie smiled. Grateful for her willingness, I continue.

"Well last night we were finally going to be intimate but, she had a flashback or something, and pulled back. I understand her still being affected by the attack, but why is it that she can be intimate with a stranger only a few months after the attack and not with her own mate?" I prodded feeling truly downtrodden and unsure.

Rosalie was contemplating what to say, I heard her recalling what her own painful experience held. Wincing at her vivid memory, even after all this time, I wait for her to start.

"Edward, your body is the one thing that you have absolute control over. When that's violated, it shakes up your whole world. You feel extremely vulnerable, helpless and powerless. After, you can't imagine things ever getting better, no matter how much support you have.

Having a mate almost makes it worse. I know it doesn't make sense, but Bella feels like she's damaged goods, less than what you deserve. There's always going to be that fear that you're going to reject her. And with someone she doesn't know it doesn't really matter if he rejected her. But if he doesn't then it makes her feel like there might be a chance. It's much worse to be rejected by a mate almost more than the rape even.

Bella loves you Edward, and I know you're crazy about her. If you really care about her, then you just need to be patient and take small steps." Rosalie finished.

"Thanks Rosalie, I think I can see things more clearly now. At least a little anyway." I smiled before she turned back around. Now all I had to do was show Bella that I would never reject her. We arrive at the airport shortly after and I jump out and walk to Bella. Looking up at me warily, she tests a smile.

"Is everything alright?" she questions worriedly. Wrapping my arms around her securely, I easily reply with what I hope to be the truth.

"I just needed to talk to Rosalie about something. Everything will be just fine love." I assured and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"So…start of a new beginning." Bella grasped my hand. We were the last of our family to board the plane.

"The start of our eternity."

**((AN: I hope Rosalie's explanation helped 'fix' Bella's weirdness of last chapter. Or at least help it be more understandable. Sorry, but I like a broken bella better than a whole one and I'm thinking she's going to need a few more cracks in her shell…MUAHAHAHA!))**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The plane ride was short and uneventful. The sun was still pretty high but the Alaskan chill allowed us to cover up enough. Our things would be delivered to our new house as soon as we found it, being held in storage. The run to the Denali's wasn't long either. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous about dealing with Tanya.

"Uh Edward, does Tanya know about…um, the story behind my transformation?" I asked. If she did, she probably wouldn't hesitate to use it to her advantage if she wanted Edward as badly as I had heard.

"She knows you are coming and that you're a vampire now, but what happened isn't any of her business."

"Thanks Edward. I'm really thirsty." My hand automatically flew to my throat. Edward grabbed my hand and we raced off into the woods. Between us, we caught five elk and three bears.

"I'll race you back!" I already took off. I was a good deal ahead but saw Edward shoot ahead. I guess he didn't know that he's supposed to let his girlfriend win. Before I get to the Denali house I spot a stray elk. There's always room for one more I think as I take off after it. Completely satisfied, I make way to the house. When I get there, I am shocked at the sounds emanating from inside.

EPOV

I had beat Bella to the house. After waiting for her to show up for a few minutes, I go on inside. Turns out that everyone dropped their things off and hunted with Carmen and her mate. Great, so that means I'm here by myself with….

"EDWARD! I was wondering where you were. Come on, we have LOTS to catch up on!" Tanya pulled me up the stairs into her room.

"So I heard what happened with Bella. How horrible!" Tanya still latched onto my arm.

"It is, but we're going to get through it just fine. Especially with Rosalie being more understanding." I was confused at how she found out. She seemed confused as well when I mentioned Rosalie.

"Oh Eddie, that's too bad also, but I was talking about how Bella cheated on you after everything you've done for her." She ran her hand along my jaw. I know I didn't tell anyone that. Only Alice and Jasper knew the details. What's going on?

"I just can't believe that after such a horrible ordeal as rape, that she willingly gave herself to some stranger as opposed to the alleged love of her life." Tanya swung her legs on either side of my hips and pushed me back. Not wasting any time, she crashed her lips to mine. I began pushing her off but before I did so completely, I heard a distraught sound.

"Edward!"

BPOV

"Edward!" I shouted in disbelief and hurt. I heard the others coming back home and watched as Tanya fell off Edward after he pushed her. She looked as smug and accomplished as ever.

"What's going on?" I know the answer but I can't seem to think clearly.

"Bella, Bella. We're all adults here, I think we're all aware of exactly what's going on. Don't tell me you thought Edward would still be yours after you admittedly seduced another man. A human no less!" Tanya huffed dramatically.

Turning my attention to Edward I can't help but feel betrayed. Even though it's unjustified. "You told her? You said no one outside the Cullen household knew!"

Alice and Jasper had come in by now. "What is wrong?" Alice asked.

I noticed Edward's eyes widen significantly as he thinks about something. "Alice! You're the only one who talked to Tanya when we were in Forks. You told her about Bella didn't you?"

"It just came out Edward. I'm so sorry Bella! I never meant to hurt you like this." Alice said, worriedly.

"It's nothing she didn't bring on herself Alice. I'm sure this whore would jump on Drake in a flash if she had a chance. And to think, you actually thought he wanted you. I still recall Drake's face telling me how disgusting your scars were."

"Face it Bella, you weren't good enough for Edward as a human and you're not good enough for him now." Tanya laughed viciously. As if to signify her victory, Tanya plopped down next to Edward. He quickly stood and walked over to me.

My mind was reeling. How could she know what Drake thought about my appearance? I don't understand at all. I didn't even tell Edward how Drake reacted. Taking a step back, I start to walk out of the room slowly.

"Don't. Tanya's right. I'm not good enough for you, but neither is she." I whisper and run out, just wanting everything to be over and done with.

**APOV**

"No wait Bella!" I yell after her to no avail after my vision ends. "The…they…why.." I mumble.

**((AN: Tell me if I'm wrong. But I think that's my first cliffhanger. So…review please?))**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay…you're going to hate me. Really you are. But um…I'm going on vaca for 2 weeks to Forks, Washington…hahaha jk. Washington, D.C.**

**And I although I'm bringing my laptop…I probably won't be updating that much. I'll try to update at least once but no promises. But…because I feel real terrible about having a cliffhanger at chapter 32….and am not updating possibly, I'll tell you. **

**APOV**

"No wait Bella!" I yell after her to no avail after my vision ends. "The…they…why.." I mumble.

**The volturi are coming! The volturi are coming! It'll be interesting what happens! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

BPOV

I run out into the forest and fall down in a heap on the ground. It hard to believe how much of a 180 my life went. Edward and I were the perfect couple. We were so happy and I even got a second family. And it only took a blink of an eye for that to change. If I wasn't so weak, if I had let Edward in and help me like he wanted to when I was attacked, just maybe none of this wouldn't happen.

My life was over, yet I still had forever. Contemplating what I should do next, I hear rustling leaves. Immediately standing up, I turn to see three figures that I was hoping not to see ever again.

"Hello Isabella, what are you doing out here all alone?" the hooded figure stepped to the front, revealing himself to be Cauis.

"Thinking. What's it to you, and why are you out of here?" I spit out not caring too much of the consequences at this point.

"We were coming to see if your little human problem had been taken care of. And we see it has." Aro made his presence known.

"But, my sweet Isabella, we have a new problem on our hands don't we?" Cauis sneered. I had no clue what they were talking about, but I was getting a foreboding feeling of trouble about what was to be said next.

"Um..I don't see any problem."

"Actually Isabella, we've caught wind of your dear Edward exposing himself in a bar near Montana state line. And that, is a bit of an issue I'm afraid. Your whole family seems to have trouble with secrecy, maybe we should just take preventive action and eradicate the whole Cullen coven. How does that sound Aro?" Marcus spoke with an air of authority, but not the same enthusiasm as Cauis.

Whatever happened, Edward couldn't be harmed. He would not have exposed us if I had been faithful. I knew that the Volturi would see me as valuable and was willing to do whatever in my ability that could rectify this.

"I have a better suggestion. Something that would appease both sides but more specifically, you guys. Did you know that I have the ability to shape shift into anything? Including a human or even an animal. Think of how that could help you with whatever. Leave the Cullens….and the Denali coven alone…and I will gladly go with you." I mumble the last part. The three brothers crowd around each other in deliberation.

Moments pass and the Cullens and Denalis arrive. They all look worried, except for Tanya who was eerily calm. Edward was about to make his way to me when Aro turned back around.

"Alright Isabella. We accept your offer, it's now or never. You decide."

"Bella, what's going on? What offer?" Edward had reached me, holding on to my hands. Taking a quick look at the rest of my family, I take a deep, regretful breath and push out of Edward's hold.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this, maybe I'll belong better with them. Just forget about me okay?" I leaned up to give Edward a final kiss and ran to the Volturi's side. Just to spite Edward I'm sure, Cauis grasped my hand possessively and tugged me closer to his side.

"I'm not letting you go Bella! We're supposed to have forever and we're going to have it!" Edward shouted in a passionate rage. I had to averted my eyes before I completely broke down.

"Edward, I'm afraid you won't have Isabella. She's ours now, and I must say that I'm going to enjoy my time with her. But a word of advice, enjoy your existence. Oh and thanks for working with us Tanya!" Cauis laughed at the end. Tanya's face dropped and I didn't need Jasper's gift to know what she was feeling.

"We're not going to just let you take Bella, Aro. She's a part of our family, and we protect our own." Carlisle threatened. Everyone formed a line, crouched and ready to strike. Aro bent down and whispered into my ear.

"Tell them this is what you want. If they don't believe you, the deal is off and you will still be in our service."

I knew that Aro would follow through with this threat, and mustering up as much courage as possible, I tell a lie that would have won an Oscar. "I'm sorry for lying to all of you this whole time and using you. But the only reason I wanted to be with you Edward was so I could get into the Volturi coven. You were nothing but a stepping stone that I used as I saw fit. If you come after me, I won't hesitate to protect my family."

Edward sinks and I can practically feel his pain. As much as I hated hurting him, it was the only way I could save him and the ones I love. Gasps escaped from everyone's throats. Waves of pain and disbelief were easily identified on my family's, my ex-family's, faces.

"Well, I think that settled things nicely. Until next time, have a nice life." Marcus said. Still holding onto my hand, I was forced to run and soon we were out of the view from the only ones that could make this life worth living.

**((AN: So, I'm still in D.C. but I managed an update. I'd say I earned a pat or two on my back. But you can send that in the form of a review or two or a million! Lol))**


	35. Chapter 35

**((So….I like Apoco fics and I haven't seen a lot of em. I realized a lot has happened in this story…but it's not slowing down just yet! MUAHAHAHA! Did I mention I liked Apoco fics? Just a small clue.))**

**Chapter 34**

**EPOV**

Bella and the Volturi were gone before the Cullens had the chance to do anything else. I was standing rooted in the same space. Everyone was too shocked to move or even say anything. I broke the silence first.

"Jasper, tell me she was lying. Tell me she felt differently than what she was saying. Please." I nearly begged.

"I'm sorry I, all I felt from Bella was satisfaction, relief and contentment." Jasper breathed out regretfully. A thought struck through me and I whipped around, walking over to Tanya in a maddened fury.

"YOU! This is all your fault. Tell everyone the truth Tanya, or I swear I'll rip out your throat!" I yelled, holding Tanya up against a tree. Honestly I didn't even want to give her the chance to speak. I was ready to end her here and now but I needed to know how I was going to get my love back.

"You're going to kill me, when it's your slut girlfriend who betrayed your whole family and willingly going with the Volturi. Face it Edward, she played all of you, and I hardly had to do anything." Tanya spoke. Unable to contain myself much further, I ram her into the tree, still holding onto her.

"Edward! What Tanya did was inexcusable but you don't want to throw away everything you stand for by killing her." Carlisle stepped in. He was right but it still did not quench my overwhelming rage and despair that was caused by Tanya. But I let go, letting Tanya fall to the forest floor.

"Alright, you know what? I'll tell you the truth, I still got what I wanted. After I found out about Bella's attack, thanks to Alice's big mouth, I enlisted the help of another pest, Drake. I told him to seduce Bella and if he didn't then I'd kill him. Mission Accomplished there. Then I thought, why not drive the stake in further? Ha, stake. Anyway, I informed the Volturi of your little issue with secrecy. And of course our authorities couldn't let such a travesty pass unpunished."

Running my hands through my hair, I tried to accept the waves of calm that Jasper was sending. How could someone be so manipulative and evil?

"Come on Edward, let's head back and think of how we're going to get Bella back." Alice pulled me away. I stopped briefly to face Tanya who hadn't moved yet.

"You know Tanya, you really gained nothing and lost everything here. I may not have Bella right now, but you don't have me as a friend or anything else and now, you don't even have a family. Congratulations." I smiled smugly.

"Whatever Edward, I'd rather you be alone than with Bella. And I still have Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen for my family."

"I don't know Tanya, we don't have selfish manipulators in our family. You have until the tonight to get your things and leave." Carmen commanded. Tanya looked dumbfounded and her once smug and cocky expression fell swiftly.

"We need to head back home. We have a lot of things to discuss." Carlisle directed us away from the forest, leaving Tanya behind. I wasn't sure how, but if it was the last thing I did, Bella would be back in my arms where she belonged. One way or another, the Volturi is going to meet their end.

**((AN: Just a kind of set up for next chapter. I have BIG plans. BIG! You'll love it. Promise!))**


	36. Chapter 36

**So…chapter 35 and 36 might be slightly reminiscent of the 'fight scene' in Breaking Dawn. But the outcome will be HUGELY different. Oh and Maria, the vamp from the south that Jasper knows, is friendly. **

**I decided to make this extra long, since it's been awhile since I've updated. Oh and I don't have internet until Wednesday so updating may be a bit difficult. I'm really pleased with how this chapter turned out and I hope you are just as much if not more, and I hope you show me how pleased you are through your reviews. **

**Chapter 35**

Everyone was coupled up. All it did was highlight the fact that I am alone. It hurt to think that Bella wasn't what she showed herself to be. Almost unfathomable. Carlisle was trying to shoot words of hope throughout the room, but I couldn't see it ending. Bella was always commenting on my lack of optimism. Everything had been painted black until Bella entered my life. She alone was my optimism.

"So how are we going to get Bella back. There's no way we can do this alone." I voiced.

"Over the years I have accumulated a lot of vampire contacts and I'm sure most of them would be more than helpful in getting Bella back. The Volturi aren't exactly on everyone's top 10 list." Carlisle injected hope into the impossible. He did know many vampires over his 300 years of existence, and I could now see Bella coming back as a reality. I was still anxious and wary of it, but not as despairing as before.

"You just ought to, as old as you are!" Emmett boomed with a roaring laughter. Rosalie wasted no time in slapping the back of his head.

"I also have some contacts left in the South that will help. All they do is look for a fight usually." Jasper added. It seems everyone was gearing up for a fight and as much as I wanted to keep things civil, I don't think that would happen. It's not like we could just walk into Volterra and ask the Volturi to be so kind as to give my Bella back to us. They would all share a good laugh over that one. With fighting against the Volturi, it wasn't certain that we all would come away unscathed or that the right ones would walk away scotch free.

"Well, the more help the merrier, I know a few covens in Africa and Europe as well. If memory serves me correct, they owe me a few favors and this would definitely make us even I'd say." Eleazer got up, whipping out his phone. Carlisle and Jasper wordlessly stood to do the same.

"So this is it huh? Very soon it's going to be either us or The Volturi left standing. I'm not sure it's possible to fight against the Volturi and win. No one has ever challenged their authority and lived to speak of it. I can't speak for everyone else, but I've had a genuine chance and experience in love and you deserve to have that as well Edward." Carmen spoke passionately and everyone nodded in agreement. I was truly blessed and honored to have such a compassionate and kind family. And all I needed to make everything complete, to make myself whole, was Bella.

"Thank you Carmen. Everyone could easily just forget Bella and we could move on with our lives and iit perhaps would be the wiser, safer choice but you're not and I appreciate it so much." It was times like these that I realized how lucky I was to have such wonderful creatures in my life.

At least a couple of hours had passed and nothing new had developed. Jasper, Carlisle and Eleaser were all still talking to their contacts and the rest of us just huddled around the living room. Emmett was getting restless, and honestly I was as well. Emmett was looking forward to finally being able to 'act like a vampire' as he put it. In some way he always fancied how we were portrayed in films. Hollywood made us out to be dangerous, mysterious and desired creatures of the night that basked in the belief that they were above all others. It was glamorized and mostly fabricated but at one time or another I believe every vampire wonders what life would be like if we were out in the open, at the top of the pyramid so to speak. But it was a fleeting and wasted fantasy.

Eventually, the whole family regrouped. We waited with baited breath, well we would have if we breathed actually.

"Great news! I was able to reach some covens in the west and east as well as a few in Canada. They agreed to help and said they would try and bring others. So far we have 5 covens and whoever they bring. They have 3 vampires in each of their covens so that's at least 15." Carlisle smiled, content with his success.

"I have similar news. Everyone appears to be ready to be done with the Volturi once and for all, as well as looking for any form of scuffle. Maria knows many nomadic vampires that still hold loyalties to her. She promised around 13 vampires would come to our aid at least." Jasper finished. We all turned our attention to Eleazer, completely pleased at the news thus far. It wasn't certain how large the Volturi guard and army was, but this was still brightening the outcome quite a bit.

"There are 3 Egyptian vampires and 4 Transylvanian vampires that have been waiting for such an opportunity to arise. They also know of others, but they aren't completely sure if we can count on their help yet." Carmen walked over to Eleazer and the two entwined their arms. Alice and Esme did the same with their mates.

"So when are we going to try and get Bella back?" I ask, anxious and rightfully so. I had no way of knowing what was going on with her or if she was even okay.

"Two weeks from yesterday, we will all meet in Egypt." Carlisle started off, but I couldn't help interrupting.

"Two weeks! Who knows what will become of Bella by then!" I spoke frantically.

"Edward, we are all worried about Bella of course, but this is the best we can do. If the Volturi were planning on killing or harming Bella, they would have done so out in the forest. During this two weeks, Jasper would you show everyone different fighting strategies?"

Jasper nodded.

"Alright, let's get started."

**BPOV**

We ran almost nonstop across the States, we only stopped once to hunt. Only we didn't stop in any forests but the Volturi's preferred hunting ground, a densely populated city. It wasn't until we were in the middle of a crowd until my thirst made it self known. I wasn't about to go against Carlisle's belief now, even when it seemed as if I had betrayed him and his family.

Cauis wasn't about to let me go without participating in the soon to be executed slaughter. Grabbing hold of my arm, he stalks behind an unsuspecting man. Easily snatching them into an alley, Cauis let's go of me tossing me to the ground.

"Wha- what do you want? Money, take it!" the man begs for both his life and the woman's. I've never witnessed anything so terrifying. I felt horrible for them, as if their deaths were mine.

"Money? I don't want that. I want your blood!" Cauis sneers cold and maliciously. He holds both man and woman against the wall, cutting a superficial slice into the woman's neck with his bare finger nail before throwing her to me. I catch her and whisper meaningless reassurances in her ear. I know her death is forthcoming and I am powerless to save her.

"May as well get used to your new lifestyle Isabella, I'm afraid the wildlife in Italy is a bit…scarce." Cauis laughs and ruthless tears into the man's neck, feeding off both the dying man's blood and fear. He finished and tossed the murdered man's body aside like trash and took the woman out of my hand. "Feed, or your precious human will receive a far worst death."

I knew that this wasn't an empty threat. Taking the woman back, I whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry, may you find peace."

She closes her eyes as if to accept her fate, and I unfortunately give it to her. Drinking human blood for the first time, well the first time since that FedEx incident, ignites the beast within me that hasn't been buried for long. The bloodlust takes over, and I sink my teeth into the poor soul's neck.

"One shouldn't fight their nature Isabella. Sooner or later, it always is who we are and you cannot run from it. At least not any longer. Now get up, I'd like to get back to Volterra before sunrise." He reached for my wrist again, but this time I wrenched free.

"I can move on my own accord. It's not like I'm gonna run away." We ran out of the city meeting Aro and Marcus on the way out. Without further interruption, we leave America and my life behind.

_Volturi Castle, Volterra City_

Walking into the castle, it was unlike anything I have ever seen. The grandiose columns and extravagantly decorated walls were done to perfection, stopping before the point of gaudy and excessive. It was something one would expect to see out of a fairytale. Only this was a fairytale from hell. We ended up in what I assumed was the throne room where Aro, Marcus and Cauis each took their seats, leaving me in the center in front of them.

"Turns out Isabella, that you are much more valuable than anyone would have believed. It really is such a blessing for us to have acquired such a gift." Aro began, gallantly and cheerful about the whole ordeal. I guess I would have been too had roles been reversed.

"Yeah, yeah. Great job. Now can we just cut to the chase and tell me what you're going to do with me?"

"Patience my dear. Seeing as how I have Jane, and Marcus has Alec, you will serve as a guard for Cauis. Now if you would be so kind as to demonstrate your ability." Aro commands. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on doing just so. Jane came into the room and a smile graced my face. Feeling myself shorten and my features grow more childlike I open my eyes at its completion. Looking at a shocked Jane, my smile increases and I harness her ability and use it on her, laughing a little sadistically seeing her convulse in a pain all too familiar to her. Guilt sets in almost immediately and I realized that I had stooped to their level.

"Very good Isabella, that's enough. What do you say Cauis, you think she will make an adequate guard for you?" Marcus added.

"More than adequate I'd say."

And with that, my sentence had begun.

**EPOV**

_2 weeks later_

We had all been training as much as possible. It felt like this moment took years to arrive. These two weeks were torturous. Bella was my sun, and everything was dark without her. And the moment had finally come where I would either be reunited with my love or dead. She set my dead heart in motion, and I really saw no reason for living without her. I was in love for the first and last time, and I was terrified of it ending. And nothing is worse than knowing I had so much more to give Bella, every word she spoke felt like a shooting star.

Everyone had decided that it would be best if we left for Egypt in small groups rather than all at once. Whatever way would keep a low profile was preferred. The Denali clan had just left and we were the last to go.

"Let's go kick some ancient ass!" Emmett bellowed. Before Esme had a chance to berate him over his choice language, Emmett ran out the door and headed for the eastern border.

"Come on sweetheart, there's little we can do to restrain Emmett the wild child." Carlisle kissed Esme's temple before they too flew out the door. I took a sweeping glance at our house one last time before I joined them. Who knows, maybe this would be the end of us all. But if we did die, then we would die with Bella knowing my devotion and our love would live on.

**((AN: Woo, 2016 words and 4 pages. Longest chapter ever! Usually I'll write one day and whatever I finish writing I'll just post. But I actually wrote 1 ½ full days. That's what happens when you have no tv and no internet. Well hopefully you're reading this. If you are that means I can update through my blackberry internet. So….review and tell me what you did or did not like please!))**


	37. Chapter 37

**Pre-AN: *Large Sigh* I write a HUGE chapter, for me, and get little response. Your reviews say the same things over and over and over. And I get millions of story alerts/favorites but no reviews from those people. So I will not continue after this chapter until I get 40 reviews. I'm sticking to my guns this time, and I'm deadly serious. No updates until 40 reviews!**

**Chapter 36**

Everyone had finally met up in Egypt. It was definitely a cultural melting pot with Vampires from every region of the Earth. The Canadians, Egyptians, North and South Americans, Eastern European vampires made quite the scene all adding up to a large party of 48. A lot of the vampires weren't vegetarian which made it difficult getting along but, reminded of our common cause of ridding the world of the Volturi or at least of their authority, everything was set right back on track. Jasper was in the front of everyone, posting a map of the Mediterranean area on a wall.

"Okay, Volterra City is located about 30 miles east of Montecatini. The best way for us to enter the city is through the south wall. I believe you said that there was some abandoned catacombs that led directly into the Volturi's castle right?" Jasper questioned one of the Transylvanian vampires.

"Ah yes, it will bring us right to their underground, er, basement."

"We will need as much strength as possible. We have to go hunting, I don't know about the rest of you but I could even go for an animal right now!" Maria laughed and the rest joined in.

"Alright, but at least spread out. With this many vampires, we would be exposed as I'm sure someone would notice a good portion of a town missing. And that would alert the Volturi rather quickly I'd say." Carlisle asked. Everyone agreed and after assigning different areas that would be acceptable as hunting grounds, they quickly dispersed.

"I don't like being so involved in their killing Carlisle." Esme voiced with worry.

"Neither do I, but we already asking enough for them to risk their lives with this. And either way, the humans would notice a difference in the animal population if they did drink animal blood instead.

"Why don't you all go hunt and I'll just stay here. I'll feed on the way there." I suggested. I needed some time alone. Being in a room filled to the brim with ravenous vampiric thoughts was almost worse that being in a room with hormonal teenagers.

"Alright son, we'll be back in a few hours. Take care." Esme spoke. I nodded and watched as my family filed out of the room. Sighing in relief at the lack of mental activity going on, I crash down on the sofa. Closing my eyes I conjure up the image of my love. I just knew that she didn't willingly go with the Volturi, knowing how clever and manipulative Aro is I can only imagine what he held over her head to force her hand.

**BPOV**

My eyes were now a _lovely_ and _enticing_ shade of red, courtesy to my horrific diet. Of course I couldn't deny the fact that I had enjoyed the taste of it. Because it was a big improvement over animal blood, far richer. But I hated that I enjoyed it. Now I truly was a monster. And since I was, maybe I did belong with the Volturi.

"Isabella? It's time for your training session!" I heard Cauis beckon me from my bedroom. I hadn't bothered to correct my name. It really mattered little, and I preferred hearing my nickname from my family, well my old family.

Climbing down from my bed, I quickly leave my dungeon. Truthfully it was a beautiful room, just as breathtaking as the rest of the castle, but the situation dimmed that reality. Stepping into the training room I see 30 soldiers, only about one fourth of the Volturi army.

"Nice of you to join us Isabella. Now, as soon as you're ready you may begin." Cauis stood back to watch. Over the past two weeks, I have been working on the speed of my shifting. So far I have been able to shift between 10 different vampires in around two minutes.

"Okay, let's go." I shake my nerves out in preparation. The front line of soldiers step forward. Concentrating on every detail of them, I feel my body start to shake slightly. Glancing at a mirror to the left of me, I see my face taking on the appearance of the vampires in front of me at varying points.

"Very good Isabella. Now I want you to try something new. See if you can shift into Anderson but use Kylie's ability of gravitation." Cauis requested, placing his hands on the two vampires shoulders.

"Um, I'll try but I don't think it works like that." Closing my eyes, I shift into Anderson's form briefly before switching to Kylie's. Once I get a good handle on her ability I try to shift back to Anderson's form while still levitating myself. Opening my eyes, I'm met with several gasps and a few claps of admiration. I'm able to maintain this for a few more seconds until I come crashing to my knees panting in exhaustion. A few drops of blood escape from my nose and I wipe it away. Wiping it away, I find I am incapable of standing back up as easily as I should. Cauis runs to my side and helps me up.

"That was very good Isabella. Let's take you for a rest, would you like to feed." Cauis stared at me concerned. I throw my arm around his neck for support, I would not have him carry me.

Once back in my private room, I lay there in pain for the first time in my vampire existence. I'd say life, but this is no way to live. Truth is that my throat is killing me, but if I can limit the murders a little bit then so be it. I shift one last time under the guise of my former human self so I can succumb to sleep.

**EPOV**

All the hunting had been done and we were seconds from embarking. We had to run through at least 4 countries, the shortest way being through Israel, Turkey and Bulgaria. Running full speed, we got there after about four hours. I have to say the way Jasper instructed us to move in was pure genius. Standing at the gate of the Volturi castle we, the Cullens and Denalis, were going to go in demanding that they hand over Bella. The objective was to bring as much attention upon ourselves as possible and instigate a fight. And then with the Volturi preoccupied with us, our allied vampires would swoop in from the basement or catacombs. Kind of an ambush of sorts.

Carlisle stood at the gates and knocked. Moments passed before a ruby eyed vampire greeted us. I could tell he wasn't suspecting anything.

"Yes?"

"We are here to see Aro. He's an old friend of mine and we have a bit of business to settle." Carlisle spoke steady and sure. The gate guard nodded and moved aside to let us through. Walking in, we all committed every detail to memory. The hallway that we came through opened up to an octangular room with doors on each of its sides. Veering to the left, we are guided through a door and yet another hallway.

Eventually we come to a stop at what looks like a throne room. The guard pulls on a rope hanging in the middle of the room and Marcus, Aro and Cauis files out of a back room with their personal guards stopping in front of them.

"Carlisle! I heard you were coming to see us. To what do we owe this untimely pleasure?" Aro asked, bathing in false politeness.

"I believe you know full well why we are here Aro, and we won't leave until Bella is by our side."

"Isabella, oh yes, well I'm sorry but she will be residing with us. In fact, she has successfully filled the position of being Cauis' personal guard." Aro continued on. "Now, what else can I help you with? You are welcome to stay a few days if you'd like."

"We will be taking back Bella and leaving. Don't make it harder than it has to be Aro, it wouldn't be wise for any of you." I threatened, ready to be done with this.

"Harder? Enlighten me my dear Edward. Why wouldn't it be wise?" Marcus laughed standing up. Kate, without warning, shot an electric current across the room, effectively striking Jane and sending her sprawling in pain on the floor.

"I believe that would be on reason why it would be anything but wise." I smirked. Eleazer could sense that Alec was trying to use his ability. "Jasper, I think we could all stand to feel a bit, uplifted."

Jasper caught on and managed to interrupt Alec's attempt at numbing us all. Aro's eyes widened in alarm and outrage.

"How dare you think you can walk in here and upstage the Volturi! GUARDS!" Aro beckoned and almost immediately the Volturi army appeared in front of us. "Dispose of them immediately!"

The command was ordered, and without further hesitation everyone leaped to attack. Before joining the rest of us, Carlisle conspicuously presses a button on his cell. A vampire lunges at me and I easily dismember him.

**BPOV**

Sleeping proved to be of no use even when I shifted as a human. I have to do something. I can't just lay here and die, there must be a way out. Changing back to the vampire that I am naturally, I feel a bout of pain wash over me. I smell a human in the adjacent room and as much as I do abhor the idea it was a necessary evil. Standing up, I run into the next room and snatch the human from his rest.

"Is it time?" He asks, obviously expecting this. I simply nod before ending his life. Brushing myself off I find myself still thirsty and pained. Quickly leaving the room, I go to the grotesquely labeled 'feeding room.' Usually Alec will numb thing, a small personal request from me but he was nowhere to be found. Apparently some visitors were causing a good deal of chaos. I'd be pleased if they somehow managed to burn this whole place to ashes. Opening the door elicited a good deal of screams.

"Look, screaming won't save you. It will only serve to agitate me further and as much as I'd like to help you all out, its not like I could just walk you all out of here." I tell them in an attempt to detach myself from the mayhem I'm forced to cause. But, no one ever said survival would be handed to anyone. Choosing an older gentleman, he must have been in his mi-50s, I quickly bit and drain him. Crouching over his now lifeless body, I only look up when I hear my nickname falling out of the lips of an angel.

"Bella?" his voice and eyes are filled with shock, momentary disgust but then relief, somehow.

**((AN: 4 pages and 1,818 words! I'm serious…if I don't get at least 40 reviews I will COMPLETELY and TOTALLY abandon this story. I'm deadly serious. I got a million story alerts for chapter 35 but only 2/3 reviews. That's ridiculous. Especially seeing as how it was my longest chapter. The future of this story lays in your hands. And I'm not talking about 40 reviews similar to this: "I like your story, update soon!" I mean some quality reviews with some quality thoughts and criticisms. Not too much to ask. **

**40 reviews!))**


	38. Chapter 38

_**This chapter has been mildly edited. No real need to reread it if you have already read from 8/21 update. Just elaborated on a small detail.**_

**Um…fight scenes are not my forte. But I'll try my best. I want to mention my holding the story 'ransom' briefly. I received a few criticisms about that and well I guess they were right on some level. Perhaps it was a bit childish but I was upset and didn't give much thought about it after typing it. I apologize for that. Now….onto the story. **

**Chapter 37**

**EPOV**

The Volturi army surely isn't lacking. My family and the Denalis are managing to keep up a steady defense while putting down some at the same time. I can hear a commotion coming from further in the castle. I hope that our allies are fending well. Looking to my left, I notice a soldier has jumped on Rosalie's back and another is coming at her in front.

Running up to it, I snatch it back. When I have it in my grasp still, some sort of spikes protrude through the vampire's skin. Effectively pushing me off, I call out to Kate. Quickly noting my problem she shocks the soldier and his spikes retract. Emmett jumps in and rips his head off easily.

Soon the army has us packed in tightly. It isn't until that I notice the ground in front of us split open from some sort of earthquake. Dozens of vampires fall into the black hole surrounding us. Jasper doesn't pause to jump over the split, landing right into a thick group of the opposing army. And of course Emmett mindlessly follows suit.

Carlisle comes in eye contact with each of us and being the only option, we do the same thing. Esme proved to be more of a fighter than anyone would have expected. Crouching down she jumps upon the shoulders of a soldier and ruthlessly tears his head off. Gathering all her force she hurdles the head into an onslaught of vampires. We finally break through enough to see a few of our allies.

"How are we holding up on your side?" Carlisle yells over the chaos. Garrett is lifted into the air by one of the soldiers and quickly creates another earthquake shaking the soldier into the ground.

"Pretty decent, we have only lost a few. But some rogue vampires have joined us!" Garrett answers but quickly becomes preoccupied with the fight. Some of the sconces on the walls fall over spilling out their flames. Luck is on our sides as a couple of soldiers are set on fire, flailing their arms excitedly causing it to be spread easily. Hearing rain hitting the castle roof, an idea hits me.

"Garrett! Can you break the roof enough to cave in?" I run over to him. He catches on to my plan and sets to work. Spotting any soldiers that may be trying to thwart Garrett's work, I allow him to concentrate on bringing lightning to the castle. Several lightning strikes make contact within the same spot and water pours in.

Before I get an opportunity to call Kate, a vampire attaches to my back and I feel the start of flames. Suddenly, another vampire snatches the soldier off me and I hurriedly launch myself in the pool of water. Turning my attention back I'm shocked when I see that it is Tanya who pulled the vampire from my back.

She bites into the soldiers' neck and pulls his legs off. Tanya glances up at me and I smile gratefully in return.

"Kate! Send your current into the water." I run up to Kate and whisper in her ear. Quickly, Alice and I, Alice having seen our plan, corrals our family and allies away from the water. Running at full speed around the Volturi army, they pause obviously confused. Once we manage to get them to the center as much as possible, Kate sends a steady current of electricity, hitting the water. The whole center of the once royal throne room is set ablaze and the roof starts caving in further.

"Edward, go find Bella. This is going to be over soon." Carlisle pulled me aside.

"Jasper, the Volturi just ran in that back room. Let's go get em!" Emmett yells. Some of what must have been our newest allies overhear and rush in after the Volturi.

Going down the now empty halls, I can't help but feel anything but anxious. Our reunion is moments away. Opening each door I come across, so far they all have been empty. Continuing on in a faster speed, I stop at a door where I hear bloodcurdling human screams. This must be the Volturi 'feeding room'.

It isn't until I hear a voice that I would recognize anywhere that I realize that I found Bella. Throwing the door open in wild abandon, the sight I am met with shocks me and nearly floors me. A bloody, red-eyed Bella looks up at me. I don't know what to think. She's cradling some dead man's body in her arms and she lets his corpse drop.

"Bella?!" I don't know what I plan on saying to her but I know that right now all that matters is getting her out of here. There would be time for explanations later.

"Edward? You, you came for me?" She quickly wiped her face clean and stood. She is surprised and I know that she feels ashamed.

"I'll always come for you Bella. I love you no matter what. Now come on, we have to get out of here before the castle collapses." She runs over to me and I offer a chaste hug. I feel my pockets buzzing and reaching down, I see a text from Carlisle.

"_Edward, meet us back at Garret's house in Egypt."_

Walking out of the room, I notice Cauis standing in our way.

"Well, I'm sure you think you have scored quite the victory here taking out the great Volturi? Too bad you're not going to live to talk about it." Cauis sneered. "Bella, take care of him."

"The only one I want to take care of, Cauis, is you." Bella took a step in his direction. His eyes widened and he turned to run.

"Bella, forget about him. Let's just go." I grabbed her hand. I felt tremors running through her.

"I can't Edward, he would never stop trying to get us. I'm sorry but it's the only way." Bella pushed her hands out in front of her and fell into the form of a cheetah. Without pause she gave chase. Following her I see her land on a frightened Cauis. She was clawing at him seconds away from finishing him.

"Call her off Edward!" Cauis begged.

"Sorry Cauis, but she does have a point." I turned away, waiting for her to finish. I heard a growl and a loud hiss before feeling Bella come up beside me, rubbing her head against my hand.

"Bella, are you going to turn back before we leave?" I bend down to see her shake her head. She was panting rather hardly. An irony smell hit my nose and I realized that Cauis must have managed to drive a wooden post into her side, seeing the bloodied wood fallen to the side. I still can't read her mind, so I have to guess at what is keeping her in this position.

"Are you too injured to shift back?" Bella nods, lifting her hazel, cheetah eyes to mine. "Come on love, hunting should help heal you faster. We'll stop on the way to Egypt."

Behind us an explosion erupts bringing down debris. The structure isn't going to last much longer. Running forward, we both jump through an opening in the east side of the castle. Thankfully it's still dark enough but if we don't get to Garrett's house soon then we could be spotted.

This time the run back to Egypt took 6 hours, having to stop for Bella to hunt. She still wasn't fully up to par but she was better than previously. Stopping just in front of Garrett's door, it opens almost immediately.

"Edward! Bella! I knew you'd be okay!" Alice jumped me in a hug and rubbed Bella's head. She growled in protest. "Calm down Bella, sheesh."

Walking inside a celebratory feel was in the air. It couldn't help but be noticed that the once full room was a fraction of it's size from the beginning. Scanning the room, I spot Carlisle speaking to Maria.

"Carlisle, Bella's injured." I hear him excuse himself and follow me upstairs. Alice and the other Cullens are following. "You all can see Bella later, we need some privacy."

"Oh right, she'll be naked again!" Emmett bellowed. Bella wasn't on the stairs just yet, standing close to Emmett and raked her claws across Emmett's chest and pushed him back a little.

"Hey! You will be, I didn't say anything wrong." Emmett frowned. Everyone else just nodded and walked back to the others in the room.

Once in a nearly empty back room, Bella fell to her side, revealing the now less threatening wound. Looking at it, Carlisle's eyes scrunched up in mild confusion.

"I'm not to savvy in wild cat anatomy. I'm surprised that you are even in pain. It must be that when you shift, you do so fully almost with no trace of vampire attributes. Try and shift back to a vampire, you might be weak for a little while but hunting should resolve that." Carlisle suggested. Bella grunted and again, I could see tremors beginning to form over her furry skin. A knock lands upon the door and I stand to answer it.

"What is it? Bella's not ready to see anyone yet." I ask somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah well, I just kinda thought Bella might want some clothes. But I can leave…" Alice joked, mock leaving.

"Sorry Alice, yeah thanks." I take the clothes from her. "She'll be fine, we all will be." I answer her thought.

Giving my attention back to the room, Carlisle is hovering over Bella who hasn't shifted back fully yet. A pained growl escapes her lips before her legs and arms stretch out and her fur dissipates. Just as Carlisle projected, the wound is completely closed. Carlisle averts his eyes, momentarily viewing her naked body. Rushing up to her I quickly lift her up, helping her in the dress. Bella's eyes are clamped tight.

"Bella love, I've got some clothes here from Alice."

Now standing on her own, Bella's face is still downcast and her eyes are now back to red again and are barely open. Tilting her head up, forcing her to look at me I talk slow and accurately. Her still red eyes open fully and I hear a gasp from Carlisle.

"You had no other choice Bella, I don't hold it against you. I told you before, you are my life and to stop loving you would be like committing suicide. And you don't want me to die do you?" I chuckle a little.

"No, I know it seems crazy but I did all of this for you, all of you. If I didn't they threatened to kill not only the Cullens but the Denalis. And I couldn't be responsible for that, not when I could stop it." Bella spoke, her eyes begging belief from both Carlisle and I.

"We don't think any less of you Bella. After all, we wouldn't have risked so much if we thought you really did betray us. None of us are perfect, and we will have you back on diet in no time." Carlisle came over and patted Bella on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and now Jasper has someone to help him with his struggles. And visa versa." I crushed Bella to my chest, reveling in her scent that I thought I'd lost.

"I'll never leave you again Edward. Never." Bella pulled us apart and we shared a long and passionate kiss.

"And I'll never let you again."

**((AN: So next chapter should be the end. I think if I do any more with this story it will just spiral out of control into a crazy mess. Oh and that was a shitty reunion with Edward and Bella. It will be more expanded next chapter. Pinky Promise!))**


	39. Chapter 39

**We are finally here! We have arrived at the last chapter. This is going to be the last chapter, even if it has to be freakishly long. There will be a sequel to this, not sure when. But it will only be loosely tied to this story. So….enough talking, enjoy!**

**Um…..a little mistake. I think I mentioned Garrett being from the Egyptian coven. That's rubbish, he's from the Denalis also. I just forgot that, but for the sake of this story, he's apart of the Egyptian coven. **

**I'm struggling with whether or not to put in a proper reunion scene or not. We'll see. I might have to break the T rating just a little bit. Not too much. I don't know. **

**Chapter 38**

BPOV

Carlisle had cleared his throat rather loudly. Regretfully pulling apart, Edward and I looked into each other's eyes just drinking up each other's presence. Our arms are still tangled in each other when we finally give our attention to Carlisle.

"A lot of the vampires that helped us have already left, but some are still downstairs. There is a lot we have to deal with now that the Volturi are gone for the most part." Carlisle opened the door and we followed him downstairs.

"Wait, for the most part? What happened?" I only knew what happened when Edward found me. There hadn't been time to explain anything else. Going down the stairs, I cringed when I saw thirty five pairs of eyes fall on me.

"The Volturi weren't going to let you go, so we rallied the troops and finally KICKED SOME ANCIENT ASS!" Emmett roared excited still. All these people started what was tantamount to a war, for me? I certainly didn't deserve any of this support or love. As I got closer a few of the vegetarian vampires that had knew me before gasped. Surprised at my eye color no doubt.

"Um. I didn't expect anyone to put themselves in such danger, just to get me back. I, uh. Well, I don't know half of you but I'm sure you had your own reasons for wanting to stand against the Volturi, and I appreciate everything you all did." I felt Edward's hand move to the small of my back and he kissed my temple.

"We've lived in fear of the Volturi for centuries Isabella, this was our one chance to ensure all of our happiness, and I'm glad we were able to help you and Edward reunite as well. Now, with the major force of the Volturi gone, we can be free to reign as we please." Maria finished triumphant and confident. I looked up to Edward for answers, I was still quite confused.

"Jasper and Emmett managed to kill Aro, but Marcus was able to run off. The Volturi army is practically nonexistent and I believe you finished Cauis off rather thoroughly love."

"But now, without the Volturi ruling, the line between the human and vampire world is sure to be skewed. As much as I detest their authority, it was preferable. I believe there should be a replacement for them." Maria spoke. I hadn't thought about it, but she was right. Without some authority, the world would surely be like Armageddon.

"And who do you suggest, Maria? That's a big responsibility to whoever stepped up for it. Besides that, with the rogue vampires and other nomads that were with us already having left, it would be difficult to gather acceptance to a new rule. I would have to say that some form of anarchy will be inevitable." Jasper was right. Looks like the humans just found a new, bigger and more horrible thing to worry about.

"I guess you are right Jasper. Still have that military intuition I see. I also understand your point, I guess there isn't anything else to discuss here, we will just have to let the cards fall where they may." Maria and her friends whirled past us and out the door, presumably back to America.

"A lot has happened, and more is to follow undoubtedly. My family will return to Forks tonight. I want to send my highest regards and thanks to all of you. Such a daunting task would have been impossible without your support. We are truly in your debt." Carlisle bowed. I was anxious to get back to Forks, anxious to properly reunite with my only meaning in life.

"Nonsense Carlisle! I would say the score has been thoroughly settled. Now, go enjoy this newfound peace we have found ourselves in. I know I am planning on enjoying it to the fullest." Alistar, the European nomad spread his mouth in a toothy grin.

"Don't worry, we won't enjoy it _too_ much!" Makenna laughed.

"Til next time, as the French say, au revoir!" Charles yelled behind him as they left just as quickly as Maria had. We were the last family or coven in the Egyptian's house. Alice came out of hiding and jumped down behind me.

"I got plane tickets! They stop in France and we take a connecting flight back to America 4 hours later. Isn't this exciting! Now we can get some new stuff!" Alice's eyes bugged out. I groaned, she was prolonging my alone time. Leave it to Alice to want to shop right after a war just finished.

"Alice…" Edward glared. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know his thoughts were similar to mine.

"Chill out Edward, I didn't plan it. It actually is the only flight and luckily I brought all of our credit cards! Always be prepared! Now come on already! Plane leaves in 10 minutes!" Alice clapped her hands together, far too bubbly. Clasping Jasper's hands in hers she bolts out the door.

"It really was the last flight from here sweetheart. Come on, the quicker we leave the quicker we can finally…"

"Yeah, yeah we get it Eddie! You two can finally shack up, let's go already!" Emmett followed Alice, exasperated. Amun, head of the Egyptian coven, chuckled and bid us all farewell. Once outside I turned to Edward.

"Are you ready for forever, my Bella?"

"I'm ready for anything with you." We shared one last kiss before running off for the airport.

Eleven hours and countless minutes later, we finally land back in Forks, Washington. I had never been so happy to see such a dreary place in all my life. I saw the sun lightly kissing the horizon. Lifting my arm, I see faint sparkling. Rushing to get Alice's millions of shopping bags, we run full speed for the forest seeking cover. Our kind will be exposed soon enough and there is no need to bring that to fruition any sooner than need be. Breaking through the clearing, we come out facing the back of our house. Going back inside for the first time in almost a month, I survey the room recommitting everything to memory. So much has happened and I almost gave up all hope of seeing this house or the people inhabiting it.

"Eight months later and we finally get to live our lives." I breath out in a sigh of relief. Edward tugs at my hand, propelling me forward.

"Yes, so let's start living it right now shall we?" Edward ran us upstairs letting the door slam. I heard everyone else chuckling as they too left for their rooms.

"So Edward, tell me how you planned on living right now?" I smiled, raking my hand down his chest.

"Inside you of course." Edward pushed us back on the bed, latching his mouth on my neck. Moving up to my mouth, his attack didn't cease as he snaked his hand under my shirt. Successfully finding my breast, I moan into the kiss as he squeezes lightly. I've never been more satisfied with being a vampire than in this moment. Pushing him back, I sit up and straddle him.

"I do believe we have far too many clothes on Mr. Cullen." I wink at him, slowly and teasingly unbuttoning my blouse. Letting it fall behind me, I stand and begin wiggling out of my pants.

"And I believe we are taking far too long too long to undress Ms. Swan." Edward flipped us again. Yanking my pants completely off, he trails his hand around my thighs. Resting on my underwear, he hisses. "These have overstayed their welcome I'd say."

He didn't hesitate to rip them off, easily snapping free. Grabbing his shirt, I explore his mouth and tear his shirt free. His hands gripping my hair, loosen and Edward quickly unbuckles his pants and kicks them off. With the free moment, I unsnap my bra, letting my breast come free from their entrapment.

Edward the distance between us, Edward scoops me into his arms. I can feel his hands cupping my butt. Moaning, I trail my hand down and grip his member, gently rubbing it. Breaking free from his hold I pull apart. Moving up so I'm resting on my knees, I back up to the edge of the bed. Letting my feet reach the floor, I run to the opposite side of the room.

"You know Edward, it's been a long day. We should just wait until later." I feign disinterest, walking over to his sofa and picking up a book. He hisses loudly and runs up behind me. Turning me around, he backs me up into the wall. His eyes were black with lust, and his voice completely feral. I can feel a deep throb radiating from my center.

"We can't wait until later. You are mine Bella." Edward's hand is resting on my neck with his other falling on my mound.

"All yours." Without a moments notice, his fingers dips into my folds. As I arch and thrust against his hand, his free hand holds me in place. Twisting, turning, pulling and pushing, it doesn't take long until an eruption arrives. Closing my eyes, I try to slow my erratic panting.

"That was beautiful." Edward murmured in awe as he brought his hand up to his tongue.

"Now it's your turn." I push Edward down, hearing a loud thud as he hits the floor. Climbing on top of him, I ravage his chest with my mouth. Letting my tongue dart out, I smile when I hear him moaning. He pulls my arms up to him and straddling, our centers collide.

"Oh God! You're…it's…" I mumble intelligibly. Completely buried to the hilt of Edward's member, we slow down just relishing the feel of one another.

"I know. You're so tight baby." Edward hisses. He rolls us over and starts moving. Lifting my leg over his shoulder, he thrusts faster and harder not holding back. Waves of pleasure crash over me repeatedly as I feel my body building to it's climax.

"I'm close Edward." I panted gripping onto his shoulder. Edward's hand slides between us and pushes between my folds again. Gasping, the pressures almost too much. Pulling his neck closer, I bit down as we both explode together. Edward's head falls back and a loud growl escapes his throat and I quickly unclench my teeth. And unreadable look fills Edward's eyes.

"Edward, God, I'm so sorry. You're not…" Edward cuts me off with his mouth on mine. Separating, he loosens his body, scooping me into his hold once again.

"It's okay love. That was…the best." Edward's chest rose up and down as he panted. Smiling, I wrap my arms around him.

"More than the best. Turns out you can play on broken strings." I stare into his eyes. I finally found my Nirvana. With this exquisite being in my arms now, I knew that I could conquer anything, as long as we were together. I never imagined I'd be so happy after the attack, I was pleased to be wrong. Resting my head against Edward's chest, I savor the moment knowing that similar ones lies bountifully in our future.

**((AN: That wasn't a full blown sex scene. Wasn't too smutty…yet I think it was a nice reunion. I know it was corny to use the story title as the last dialogue sentence but I couldn't resist….**

**Sigh. Is it really over? I left it open for a sequel. Could you tell? Not for a while though, I've been neglecting my other story. But thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It was fun writing this! I'd never planned on it being soooo long of a story, thanks for sticking it out! :) Well, lemme know your final thoughts and I'll be floating around concocting another story soon most likely!)) **

**3 SweetXSacrifice **


End file.
